Kingdom Hearts I: Camino a la Convergencia
by Espadakatsukreuz XIII
Summary: AU: Tras los eventos relacionados a la última Guerra de la Llave Espada, impulsada por las oscuras ambiciones del Maestro Xehanort, Sora y compañía esperaban regresar a sus tranquilas vidas; pero con la inesperada aparición del Castillo de la Ilusión, el orden entre los mundos está en peligro. Ahora sólo cinco elegidos por la llave espada podrán restaurar el balance correcto
1. Prólogo (parte 1)

**El siguiente fanfic es una versión mejorada de la primera historia que escribí en el 2008 cuando me inicié como escritor de fanfics en Fanfiction. Espero les guste.**

 **Hace ya un año y medio**

 _Maestro Xehanort: Gu-uggh! …pu-puede que me hayas derrotado Sora. Pero esta batalla está lejos de terminar…Ughh…pronto, otros como yo trataran de obtener el poder ilimitado de_ _ **Kingdom Hearts**_ _sólo_ _para ellos. ¡¿Qué no ves que estás impidiendo lo inevitable?!_

 _Sora: El que está equivocado eres tú, maestro Xehanort. Mientras mis amigos y yo estemos aquí, Kingdom Hearts estará a salvo de sujetos como tú._

 _Maestro Xehanort: Eherherm…Pronto comenzará._

 _Sora: ¿Qué?_

 _Maestro Xehanort:_ _**La Convergencia de los "mundos" en otros "universos" más allá del nuestro**_

 ** _0_**

 _Al igual que el día y la noche, transcurrió un año y medio desde que los tres jóvenes de Destiny Islands: Sora, Riku y Kairi, con la ayuda de sus amigos de otros mundos, lograron derrotar a la temible organización XIII liderada por el maligno maestro Xehanort y sus fieles seguidores. Desde entonces, la paz ha prevalecido en todo el universo. Y aunque la presencia de los sincorazones e incorpóreos siga existiendo, no ha sido un problema de alto riesgo…_

 **Esta historia tiene su inicio en una oscura y terrorífica sala, donde la malvada hechicera Maléfica tramaba su siguiente movimiento con el fin de hacerse del poder de Kingdom Hearts para crear sus dominios**

-"Mi fiel amigo" habló Maléfica con calma y serenidad desde su aterrador trono con púas mientras acariciaba a Diablo, su devoto cuervo mascota.

-"Pensé que sería fácil obtener Kingdom Hearts para mi después de que ese mocoso de la llave espada eliminara a esa molesta Organización XIII del camino, pero ahora son sus entrometidos amigos los que tienden a interponerse en mis planes" señaló con molestia, sin imaginarse que la respuesta a su problema llegaría más pronto de lo que esperaba.

-"¡Maléfica, Maléfica, Maléfica!" gritaba con desesperación Pedro, su único y leal ayudante en sus planes de dominación hasta ahora.

En el momento en que el obeso gato irrumpió en la sala, la hechicera oscura (con completo desinterés) pudo ver claramente el sudoroso y preocupado rostro de su torpe lacayo; lo que de seguro significaban más malas noticias para ella, pero, en este punto, Maléfica estaba completamente abstraída de su alrededor, consumida por su ira e incapacidad de alcanzar su oscuro objetivo.

-"¿Qué quieres ahora?" le preguntó Maléfica con indiferencia y molestia.

-"¡Huff-huff-huff!" jadeaba Pedro agotado. "Maldición, estas piernas. Huff…huufff!"

-"¿Y bien?" insistió la hechicera cuando sus ojos se cruzaron, esta vez ella realmente quería saber la razón detrás de todo el jaleo, y de seguro habrían consecuencias para Pedro si todo resultaba ser una simple pequeñez.

-"¡T-tiene que ver esto Maléfica! ¡Le juró que no me lo creerá si se lo digo!" insistió el gran gato con exasperación, como si lo que había visto estuviera más allá de sus expectativas; y tal vez incluso más de las de Maléfica.

Mientras tanto, en la Torre de los Misterios, el rey Mickey y su maestro, Yen Sid, discutían con preocupación las últimas palabras expresadas por el maestro Xehanort antes de su muerte. La convergencia de mundos provenientes de otros universos sonaba como un terrible presagio para todos. Si éstos eran unidos por la fuerza, una gran catástrofe se desataría.

-"Estoy preocupado maestro" dijo el ratón antropomórfico con desasosiego. "Si lo que dijo el maestro Xehanort se hace realidad, todos los mundos desaparecerán".

-"Lo sé" respondió Yen Sid con voz grave y firme, muy característica de su personalidad seria. "Es un problema que no sólo afectaría **nuestro reino** , sino los **otros restantes** también. Escúchame Mickey, por nada del mundo **los 10 universos** deben unirse. Si el maestro Xehanort sabía algo de esto, debemos averiguar de quién lo supo".

-"¡Sí!" asintió Mickey, decidido.

Hacía ya un año y medio desde que Sora, residente de Destiny Islands, se había embarcado en la mayor aventura de su vida en compañía de múltiples y curiosos amigos que lo ayudaron a salvar no sólo su hogar, sino otros mundos por igual de la temible oscuridad. Cabe señalar que estos lugares, visitados por el joven de cabello marrón puntiagudo y ojos azules celeste, iban más allá de su propia comprensión. Podría hasta decirse que los describiría como 'mágicos'. Aun así, había cierta inquietud en su corazón que lo molestaba. Las palabras del maestro Xehanort y su insinuación de otros mundos en otros universos diferentes del suyo hacían que la emoción por lo desconocido hiciera latir su corazón con excitación.

 _Ahora, con 16 años y nuevas vestimentas para alardear, el joven no deseaba más que volver a reunirse con todos sus amigos en este día tan especial para él; pero antes de hacerlo, necesitaba admirar el océano y el horizonte desde su lugar preferido sobre la palmera en la colina._

-"¿Ves?, te dije que estaría aquí" dijo una voz conocida con superioridad, alertando al elegido de otras presencias junto a él.

-"Increíble que los amigos del cumpleañero tengan que ir a buscarlo para su fiesta" comentó Kairi sarcásticamente.

Al igual que él, sus amigos Riku y Kairi también habían crecido en lo que había pasado del año. El mayor, de ahora 17 años, había decidido conservar su largo cabello plateado y ahorrarse la molestia de seguir cortándoselo. Honestamente, Sora también lo prefería de esa forma. Por otro lado, Kairi seguía convirtiéndose en una hermosa joven de corto cabello castaño rojizo y deslumbrantes ojos azules.

-"¡Kairi, Riku! ¿Qué hacen aquí?" preguntó Sora genuinamente confundido de este hecho.

-"Buscándote por supuesto" respondió Riku con una sonrisa.

-"Para ser la persona que organizó todo esto, en verdad tienes un muy mal sentido del tiempo" añadió Kairi, igual de entretenida con la ingenuidad de Sora.

-"O-oh, ya se nos hizo tarde ¿no es así?" admitió avergonzadamente, logrando que sus amigos (incluso él) se rieran de lo irónico de la situación.

-"Pero ya hablando en serio" dijo Riku entre risas. "¿Qué haces aquí tan solo? Eso no es usual en ti".

-"Oh, pues, cómo explicarlo…" respondió Sora pensativo, tratando de encontrar las palabras exactas para sus acciones.

-"¿Sigues preocupado por eso?" le preguntó Kairi con cierta inquietud en su mirada y voz ya que, al igual que él, temía por las palabras del maestro Xehanort. Aunque ya casi se cumplían dos años desde su amenaza de la unión de los mundos y nada había pasado hasta ahora.

-"Un poco…" admitió cabizbajo.

-"Si lo que dijo es cierto y los mundos se unen, ¿qué es lo que podría pasar? No sólo a nosotros, sino también a nuestros amigos: Donald, Goofy, el rey Mickey y los otros" los enumeraba Sora uno por uno con sus dedos.

-"Conociendo a Xehanort después de todas estas batallas, sólo puede ser algo malo para todos" concluyó con temor para sus dos amigos. Sin embargo, uno de ellos no se demostraría tan abatido.

-"¡Ough!" masculló adolorido después de que Riku lo golpeara en la cabeza.

-"¿Acaso ahora que tienes 16 eres un gato asustadizo?" se burló el mayor de los elegidos.

-"¿Qué le pasó al aventurero y sonriente Sora de hace dos años? Porque estoy comenzando a extrañarlo".

-"Riku tiene razón Sora" irrumpió Kairi en su conversación. "Mientras estemos los tres juntos, podremos enfrentar lo que sea que haya planeado el maestro Xehanort".

-"Chicos…" murmuró Sora, impresionado por la valentía de sus amigos. Tenían razón, mientras estuvieran juntos (todos) nada ocurriría.

-"Bueno, ¿Qué estamos esperando? ¡Vamos a mi celebración!" exclamó el dieciséisañero con su puño en alto.

-"Espero que tengas una buena excusa para cuando lleguemos" le recordó un elocuente Riku.

-"Ya pensaré en algo" respondió Sora de forma despreocupada con ambas manos detrás de su cabeza. Obviando por completo a una silenciosa Kairi que veía el cielo con interés, como si algo en él hubiera llamado su atención.

-"¡Oh no! ¡Sora, Riku, miren!" les advirtió su desesperada amiga mientras señalaba hacia el frente.

Cuando ambos jóvenes dirigieron sus miradas adonde Kairi apuntaba, vieron con terror a un inconsciente joven de 14 años desplomándose hacia el océano desde el cielo a gran velocidad. A ese punto de seguro se haría daño con el mar, había que salvarlo y había que hacerlo ahora.

-" **Aeroga!** " exclamó Riku con su llave espada, invocando una fuerte corriente de viento que detuvo la caída del joven por unos momentos, suavizando su inmersión en el mar.

Una vez allí, el aturdido joven de cabello castaño y ojos marrones sintió como era arrastrado a las profundidades donde de seguro moriría por ahogamiento. Que decepción. Todos sus años de entrenamiento y vasto poder mágico no fueron suficientes para detener a esos misteriosos enemigos. Ahora su amada estaba a merced de ellos.

-" **Sakura…** " murmuró con dificultad dentro del agua donde moriría. Sin los medios o energía suficiente para salir a la superficie por su cuenta, este sería su fin. Si era así, al menos tendría el placer de ver el radiante sol una última vez antes de perecer en el océano. _Hm?_ Extraño, hay una sombra justo enfrente de él y parece que quiere alcanzarlo.

Aferrándose a su última voluntad de vivir, el joven, lentamente, extendió su brazo derecho hacia la sombra con el único propósito que ésta lo alcanzara y lo sacara del agua. _Y eso fue lo que sucedió_. Sora no perdió tiempo y jaló al débil joven hacia su cuerpo. En el momento que el isleño pudo sujetar su mano con firmeza, comenzó a llevarlo a la superficie sobre sus hombros; una tarea difícil al comienzo debido al peso del joven, pero aún así logró salir victorioso del agua.

-"¡¿Oye, oye amigo, estás bien?!" le preguntaba el elegido al inconsciente joven que, aún si respiraba, estaba fuera de sí.

-"¡Sora!" lo llamó Riku mientras nadaba hacia ellos. "Déjame ayudarte".

-"Sí" respondió él y ambos comenzaron a nadar a la orilla donde Kairi los esperaba ansiosa.

-"Sakura…de…debo regresar…" murmuró con dificultad el joven, aunque fue lo suficientemente alto como para que Sora y Riku se miraran entre ellos preocupados.

 _¿Quién era este misterioso chico? ¿Y cómo había aparecido de la nada de esa forma? Una nueva aventura acaba de iniciar para los jóvenes elegidos por la llave._

* * *

 **Ninguno de los personajes descritos en este capitulo me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos creadores de "Square Enix" y "Clamp"**


	2. Prólogo (parte 2)

_Hace algunas horas atrás, muy lejos de Destiny Islands, la tranquila ciudad de_ _ **Tomoeda** sería testigo de un incidente __catastrófico_

-"Mmm… ¡huele delicioso!" comentó con interés la pequeña criatura mágica de la casa de los Kinomoto. Su nombre era Kerberos, o 'Kero' como la mayoría prefería llamarlo; también conocido el Guardián del Sol de las cartas Clow.

-"Gracias, Kero-chan" respondió la dulce estudiante de secundaria, Sakura Kinomoto, muy complacida luego de escuchar ese alentador comentario. No muchos lo sabían, pero aquella joven de 14 años era muy especial a su manera; sin mencionar su gran y único talento para la magia. Tras una serie de pruebas que tuvo que afrontar sola, o con el apoyo de sus amigos, Sakura logró hacerse un lugar en los anales de magos ejemplares a través de la historia, con un poder equiparable al del Mago Clow.

-"Espero que a Syaoran-kun también le guste" mencionó Sakura con una cándida sonrisa mientras anhelaba, de forma deseosa, encontrarse con su novio en este día tan importante para ellos.

-"Oh, es cierto. Hoy es tu cita con el mocoso, ¿no es verdad?" dijo Kero pícaramente de brazos cruzados, haciendo que la pobre se ruborizara por completo.

-"S-Sí" asintió ella con un gran nudo en el estómago y ojos iluminados.

-"Fue justamente en este día, hace dos años, que Syaoran-kun me confesó sus más profundos sentimientos hacia mí. Por eso quiero prepararle algo muy especial. Incluso él lo sabe, por eso se aseguró de estar libre el día de hoy".

-"Eso es muy considerado de su parte" comentó Kero con una sonrisa. En verdad era gratificante ver a su ama tan radiante como ahora.

Más tarde ese día, al cabo de sólo unos minutos de preparación, Sakura estaba lista para encontrarse con Syaoran en el parque del Rey Pingüino, donde los dos iniciarían su tan esperada cita por toda la ciudad de Tomoeda.

-"¡Estoy lista, Kero-chan! ¡Nos vemos a la tarde!" anunció Sakura, felizmente, desde la entrada de su casa.

-"¡De acuerdo! ¡Diviértanse!" le respondió su fiel guardián mientras la joven cruzaba el pórtico a paso veloz. Todavía faltaban algunos minutos para la hora establecida de su encuentro, pero aún así Sakura, tan correcta como siempre, quería asegurarse de llegar a tiempo y evitar que Syaoran esperase innecesariamente y conociendo a su novio tan bien como ahora, de seguro él también había pensado lo mismo.

-"Allí está" pensó emocionada en el momento que lo vio allí parado cerca del barandal. Fue en ese instante que él, con expresión alegre, la recibió con una cálida sonrisa.

-"¡Buenos días, Syaoran-kun!" lo saludó Sakura de forma radiante.

-"Buenos días, Sakura" le respondió él de vuelta, igual de ansioso de verla mientras la detallaba de pies a cabeza.

-"T-te ves muy hermosa" la elogió Syaoran, vacilante, después de admirar el hermoso vestido que ella estaba usando para la ocasión.

-"O-oh, gra-gracias…" respondió ella ruborizada. "Tomoyo-chan fue quien lo diseñó para mi" añadió. No obstante, Sakura no era la única que destacaba con su nueva vestimenta.

-"P-¡Pero tú también te ves muy apuesto, Syaoran-kun!" señaló rápidamente para evitar ser descortés con su novio.

-"S-sí, Daidouji insistió que lo usara hoy" le confesó con cierta vergüenza mientras examinaba las finas y costosas telas de su elegante atuendo.

-"Jeje, Tomoyo-chan en verdad quiere que todo salga perfecto hoy" comentó Sakura complacida de este hecho.

-"Así parece" asintió Syaoran en aprobación. Dicho esto, sería una pena seguir desperdiciando este valioso tiempo estando de pie sólo hablando.

-"Bien, ¿nos vamos?" le preguntó el joven Li de manera caballerosa a su novia, ofreciéndole su propio brazo izquierdo para que ella lo tomara con confianza.

-"¡Sí!" asintió Sakura encantada antes de aferrarse a éste con ambas manos.

La romántica cita había tenido un buen inicio gracias a ese lindo acercamiento que Syaoran tuvo con Sakura cerca del canal, y poco a poco fue mejorando más conforme ambos visitaban lugares memorables por toda la ciudad como el Centro de Tomoeda, la Galería de Arte, el Parque Temático y el Templo Tsukimine, donde ocurrió el mayor momento de sus vidas.

-"¿No crees que es hermoso el templo en esta época del año?" le preguntó Sakura con interés a su novio mientras éste contemplaba todos sus alrededores con mucha atención, desde los magníficos árboles hasta la suave brisa que soplaba en el tranquilo lugar.

-"Lo es en verdad" le respondió él con una sonrisa de satisfacción, algo que Sakura notó mientras lo observaba detalladamente.

-"¿Ocurre algo?" rápidamente preguntó el curioso joven.

-"O-oh, ¡no es nada!" insistió ella, ruborizada y con la cabeza baja, mientras miraba su almuerzo frente sus rodillas. "Es sólo que…"

-"¿Es sólo que…?"

-"Te ves tan feliz cuando admiras todo a tu alrededor que no puedo evitar sentirme emocionada también" le confesó regocijada.

-"Jeje, esa actitud es tan propia de ti" comentó Syaoran entre risas.

-"Hoe?"

-"Siempre pensando en los demás antes que en ti. Eso es algo tan lindo de tu parte" admitió de forma honesta, haciendo que Sakura se ruborizara aún más.

-"¿L-lo crees?" titubeó ella, avergonzada.

-"No lo creo" le dijo con serenidad antes de tomar sus suaves manos con delicadeza.

-"Lo sé" le confesó, genuinamente enternecido por el afectuoso gesto de la dulce y amable joven frente a él.

-"Syaoran-kun".

Todo estaba saliendo justo como se lo habían imaginado. Su deseada cita de ensueño, y sin ningún tipo de contratiempo o evento mágico inesperado a la vista que pudiese arruinarles este bello día. Sin embargo, **hitsuzen** (como algunos le decían) era imprevisible y a veces hasta cruel. A causa de ello, ambos jóvenes magos se verían envueltos en otro problema más allá de los límites humanos por segunda vez.

Antes de que la cita pudiera continuar de forma pacífica, una serie de temblores violentos sacudió toda la ciudad repentinamente, tomándolos a todos por sorpresa. No fue sólo una experiencia aterradora para sus habitantes, también terminó siendo una situación angustiosa para Sakura y Syaoran quienes jurarían que incluso el cielo sobre ellos se agitó con la misma intensidad que en la tierra.

-"¡¿Q-qué fue eso?!" preguntó Sakura, alarmada por los fuertes temblores de hace unos minutos.

-"No lo sé" trató de reconfortarla un preocupado Syaoran mientras se aseguraba de mantenerla a salvo en sus firmes brazos.

-"¿Estás bien?" insistió el joven con genuina preocupación en sus ojos marrones.

-"Sí, estoy bien" le aseguró ella asintiendo con su cabeza.

-"¡Vaya! Esto si que es una verdadera sorpresa" anunció una voz muy masculina cerca de los dos sobresaltados jóvenes, alertándolos al instante.

Fue justo en ese preciso momento que un extraño hombre bonachón de barba imberbe y bigote marrón crema, con flequillo y cola de caballo esponjada, reveló su presencia ante ellos desde una de las ramas más altas del árbol donde los dos habían decidido descansar a sus pies.

-"¿¡En qué momento?!" pensó Syaoran con ojos exaltados.

-"Ni siquiera pude sentir su presencia hasta ahora" añadió Sakura mentalmente, igual de sorprendida por este hecho como lo estaba su novio. Y con la misma actitud despreocupada de hace unos segundos, el hombre de sarape y sombrero mexicano blanco, con largas botas del mismo color, aterrizó sin problema en el suelo bajo sus pies.

Instintivamente, Syaoran se colocó frente a Sakura para protegerla en caso de que ese misterioso individuo tratara de acercársele. Mientras él estuviera ahí, no permitiría que nadie lejos de su confianza se le aproximara.

-"Ustedes dos, par de enamorados, poseen un poder mágico sin igual que jamás habíamos visto en otros mundos" comentó el calmado hombre con una alegre sonrisa.

-"¿Otros mundos?" repitió Syaoran algo sorprendido por su declaración.

-"¿Quién eres?" preguntó Sakura con cierta curiosidad por el extraño sujeto.

-"Mi nombre es Eduardo, _Eduardo García._ **Decimotercer miembro del Tenebrarum** ".

-"¿Tenebrarum?" dijo Sakura confundida antes de mirar a Syaoran quien también estaba tan sorprendido como ella. Jamás había escuchado de una asociación de magos bajo ese nombre o leído sobre ésta en los registros de su familia.

-"Jovencita" continuó Eduardo, centrando su atención en ella.

-"Nuestro oráculo mostró cierto interés por este lugar. Si usted conoce sus secretos, nos gustaría saberlos también" insistió de forma amigable a pesar del gran descontento de Syaoran en permitir que el hombre siguiera acosándola tan libremente. Decidido a demostrarle que no le permitiría hacer lo que le complaciera más, Syaoran dio un paso al frente con una mirada desafiante; listo para enfrentarlo.

-"Syaoran-kun…" murmuró Sakura un poco preocupada por su novio y lo que planeaba hacer.

-"Eres valiente chico, eso lo reconozco. Pero si de niveles hablamos, no eres rival para mi o la jovencita aquí presente. Así que ¿por qué no te haces a un lado antes que puedas salir lastimado?" le sugirió mientras hacia aparecer en sus manos una guitarra mexicana color crema con líneas doradas y flores oscuras.

-"Sakura, aléjate lo más que puedas de este lugar" le susurró Syaoran.

-"¿Qué dices?" espetó ella, atónita por su declaración audaz. Una cosa era enfrentarlo juntos, ¿pero lo haría él solo? ¡¿Sin su ayuda?!

-"No sabemos quién sea este sujeto o por qué está aquí, pero no correré el riesgo de que algo malo te pase. Vete y encuentra a Kerberos y Yue, ellos sabrán que hacer" le decía su novio mientras juntaba ambas palmas de sus manos (y luego su puño) para invocar su espada jian.

-"¡P-pero!" titubeó Sakura aún indecisa.

-"Si esa es tu decisión chico, no me dejas otra alternativa" declaró Eduardo antes de ir en contra de Syaoran.

-"Te haré a un lado a la fuerza".

-"¡Vete!" gritó él con enojo.

 _Después de eso, sólo oscuridad…_

 **Syaoran POV**

-"Mmmm…Sakura" murmuraba con cansancio. ¿Por qué estaba tan cansando en primer lugar?

-"¡Oigan chicos! ¡Riku, Kairi, está despertando!" dijo alguien que estaba a mi lado con voz de alivio.

 **Conforme abría los ojos lentamente, la imagen de un aliviado chico de cabello puntiagudo marrón y ojos azules finalmente se hizo visible para mí.**

-"¿De veras?" preguntó otra voz. Esta vez la de una chica.

-"¡Sí, sí! ¡Vengan rápido!" los alentó el joven, llamando a sus dos amigos. La joven de hace unos segundos (imagino) y otro chico, claramente mayor que ellos y más atlético, de largo cabello plateado y ojos azules verdosos. Los tres me observaban con interés.

-"¿Q-quiénes son?" pregunté algo vacilante ya que no los recordaba de Tomoeda. Dicho esto, tampoco recuerdo que existiese un lugar como el que me encontraba en la ciudad.

-"¿Y…dónde estoy?" concluí al suponer que, tal vez, ya no me encontraba en mi hogar.

* * *

 **A manera de aclarar, ciertos enemigos dentro de esta historia me pertenecen (específicamente, algunos miembros del Tenebrarum). Sólo tres capítulos más antes de empezar esta gran aventura ;)**


	3. Prólogo (parte 3)

Mientras los tres amigos se hacían cargo de su inesperado problema entre sus manos, el rey Mickey se encontraba en Radiant Garden buscando cualquier indicio (incluyendo el más mínimo) que lo condujera en la dirección correcta; hacia las respuestas que él desesperadamente anhelaba.

-"Mmm…nada" aseveró el pequeño ratón antropomórfico de grandes orejas redondas decepcionado. Hasta ahora, su búsqueda de información valiosa acerca de los otros universos no había sido tan provechosa como se lo esperaba. Al parecer ni Ansem el Sabio, ni su ex aprendiz Xehanort tenían registros en sus informes sobre la existencia de otros reinos además del actual **Reino de la Luz**. Aún así, cómo el maestro Xehanort se enteró de todo al final de la Guerra de la Llave Espada seguía siendo un misterio para él.

-"¿Sigue sin encontrar nada?" le preguntó León al rey ratón en el momento en que notó su rostro de preocupación y angustia.

-"No" respondió Mickey preocupado antes de tomar otro informe en sus manos.

-"Ninguno de estos reportes tiene la información que necesito" añadió mientras León colocaba más papeles en el escritorio que el rey estaba usando provisionalmente.

-"Éstos son los últimos del laboratorio. Tal vez Ansem y los demás tengan más suerte cuando regresen del castillo" le aseguró.

-"Gracias" contestó agradecido.

Pese a la tranquilidad del momento entre los dos, la situación solamente se estaba volviendo más tensa con cada minuto que pasaba; justo debajo de sus narices. Para mayor inconveniente, el rey ni siquiera debía estar allí, sino en Twilight Town para la celebración del cumpleaños de Sora. No obstante, el problema de la convergencia y el maestro Xehanort debía ser aclarado de una vez por todas.

-"¿No cree que debería ponerse en marcha? Sora y los demás se preocuparán si no está en la celebración" le sugirió León con cierto empeño en que el rey cumpliera con su compromiso.

-"Sí, tienes razón" dijo Mickey, concluyendo que era la mejor opción por ahora. Fue justo en ese instante, antes de que pudiera levantarse del escritorio, que Radiant Garden experimentó el mismo incidente ocurrido en Tomoeda.

-"¡¿Qué está pasando?!" preguntó León alarmado mientras todo el lugar se sacudía con violencia.

-"¡No lo sé! ¡Pero parece que viene de afuera!" exclamó Mickey sobresaltado, haciendo hincapié en la urgente necesidad de investigar lo que ocurría en el exterior.

Una vez que ambos llegaron a la poterna, lugar donde se podía observar claramente los alrededores, se volvió claro para ellos el sombrío evento que se develaba ante los ojos de los curiosos residentes de Radiant Garden, quienes expresaban su asombro por la imagen en el cielo.

 _-"¡¿Q-qué es eso?!"_

 _-"¡Mira mami, mira! ¡Un castillo en el cielo!"_

 _-"¿Qué clase de truco es ese?"_

 _-"¿Acaso había un evento especial hoy?"_

 _-"No que yo sepa"._

 _-"¡Impresionante!"_

 _-"Es muy hermoso"_

-"Eso no es normal" comentó León, perturbado por el lúgubre castillo que se alzaba cada vez más en el horizonte.

-"Ese castillo…y ese símbolo en la parte frontal…" murmuraba Mickey de forma pensativa, como si algo en esa fortificación y el emblema del corazón alado con una corona (elementos que estaban encerrados en un círculo de espigas que terminaba en cinco filosas puntas curveadas) le trajese ciertos recuerdos.

-"Acaso…" musitó vacilante antes de dirigirse al valle donde se libró la batalla de los 1000 sincorazones.

-"¡Espere, rey Mickey!" trató de detenerlo León, pero no tuvo éxito alguno.

Tras haber cruzado el extenso sendero montañoso, seguido por el insonoro valle; hasta llegar a la colina que daba con la antigua guarida de Maléfica, un cansado rey pudo ver con horror sus peores temores haciéndose realidad. Ya casi sin aliento, se desplomó de rodillas frente al peligroso acantilado.

-"N…no puede ser…es…"

-" **El Castillo de la Ilusión** " dijeron él y cierta voz femenina a su lado que obligó a Mickey a ponerse en guardia rápidamente.

-"¡Maléfica!" expresó el rey ratón con molestia y llave espada en su mano mientras la malvada hechicera se materializaba justo enfrente de él.

-"Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos, su majestad" comentó ella alegremente, como si toda la situación fuese de su agrado, pero de una forma maquiavélica.

-"¿Es esto parte de tu plan para obtener Kingdom Hearts? No tienes idea con el poder que estás tratando" le advirtió Mickey con preocupación.

-"Aunque quisiera atribuirme la proeza de haber encontrado el Castillo de la Ilusión, éste se apareció de la nada frente mis dominios, y estoy segura que muy pronto otros mundos podrán apreciarlo también" le respondió ella con una vil sonrisa.

-"Sólo imagíneselo su majestad, el poder para modificar los mundos de acuerdo a la voluntad de su dueño. Cuando el Castillo de la Ilusión sea mío…" decía Maléfica mientras se preparaba para su ataque sorpresivo.

-"¡No necesitaré más de Kingdom Hearts para crear mi eterno dominio!" exclamó antes de lanzar un poderoso hechizo oscuro que debió haber incapacitado al rey. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, Mickey fue más rápido y huyó del lugar con la ayuda de su fragmento estelar. Aun así, Maléfica se mostró calmada ante su fracaso, y prefirió admirar su siguiente objetivo.

-"Veamos si lo que dicen las leyendas sobre la extensión de tus poderes son ciertas" dijo, refiriéndose al Castillo de la Ilusión que seguía creciendo lentamente a lo lejos.

Al mismo tiempo que esto sucedía, de vuelta en la Torre de los Misterios, el maestro Yen Sid también observaba con aprehensión como la fortaleza medieval oscura incrementaba su tamaño en medio de la galaxia conforme ésta se _anclaba_ a los mundos a su alrededor con sus poderosas cadenas negras de acero.

-"Así que a esto se refería el maestro Xehanort…el Castillo de la Ilusión" dijo el anciano preocupado justo cuando una persona entró en su estudio sin invitación previa.

-"Usualmente no recibo visitantes a estas horas. ¿Acaso eres tú el responsable de esto?" le preguntó a su misterioso invitado; un apuesto joven de tez morena, cabello blanco puntiagudo y ojos dorados oscuros que vestía un atuendo de sacerdote negro con sudario rojo y una cruz de oro alrededor de su cuello.

-"En lo absoluto" respondió el calmado joven, negando su participación en la aparición del Castillo de la Ilusión.

-"Al igual que el resto de los habitantes de los otros universos, su presencia representa un problema para mi" le explicó de forma abierta y directa.

-"Joven, es bueno saber que reconoces los peligros de ese castillo. Sin embargo…" habló Yen Sid de nuevo antes de dirigirle una mirada severa al ahora oscuro y no tan amigable huésped.

-"Esos ojos llenos de ira y ese corazón teñido en oscuridad revelan unas intenciones mucho más peligrosas que el propio Castillo de la Ilusión" lo confrontó sin vacilar y con una expresión molesta pese a la actitud despreocupada del joven.

-"Es una lástima, pensé que alguien como usted entendería mi visión. En cambio, ha decidido interponerse en mi camino" le respondió mientras hacia aparecer entre sus dedos seis espadas rojas.

* * *

 **Luego de ver el final trailer (y un trago fuerte xD) estuve listo para la tercera parte del prólogo. Sólo resta la cuarta y quinta parte del mismo para que Sora y compañía se embarquen en esta nueva aventura :) La serie de "El Castillo de la Ilusión" le pertenece a Disney Interactive Studios y Sega.**


	4. Prólogo (parte 4)

_**El Castillo de la Ilusión** , un mundo durmiente sin identidad propia…_

 _Dicen las historias que esta fortaleza oscura reside en lo más profundo del_ _ **Reino de la Oscuridad**_ , _donde se alimenta constantemente de la energía y memorias de los mundos hechos de Luz. Debido a su inusual naturaleza, el Castillo de la Ilusión debe permanecer_ _ **sellado**_ _en los confines del Reino de la Oscuridad o de lo contrario, mundos y universos por igual serán presas de su temible poder destructivo_

 _Decreto de la Reina de los Diez Cielos N.º 6_

 _ **Twilight Town**_ , también conocido como Villa Crepúsculo por sus habitantes, es un lugar tranquilo en constante ambiente crepuscular. Al igual que sus mundos hermanos del **Reino Intermedio** , mantiene muchos misterios y secretos ocultos en su interior, o al menos así lo fue durante los días que Ansem y Xehanort estuvieron enfrentados entre ellos. Pese a esa situación, el mundo en sí mantuvo su belleza y calma, incluso se había vuelto el hogar de algunos de los redimidos incorpóreos de la antigua Organización XIII. Miembros notables como Roxas, Axel, Xion y Saïx pudieron encajar a la perfección con los lugareños en perfecta armonía.

Por otro lado, el trio de Tierra de Partida había reasumido de nuevo sus deberes como protectores de los mundos de Luz después de varios años de ausencia; un lapso de tiempo que, afortunadamente, fue compensado por los valientes esfuerzos de Sora y compañía hasta su eventual regreso. Ahora Terra, elegido reformado tras la guerra, Aqua, maestra de la llave espada y líder del equipo, y Ventus, alegre joven de gran corazón, se habían convertido en los favoritos de todos a lo largo del universo.

-"Están un poco retrasados, ¿no creen?" mencionó Aqua con cierta preocupación, despertando la curiosidad de los demás.

El resto sólo podía preguntarse si los extraños temblores de hace unas horas tenían algo que ver con la demora de los residentes de Destiny Islands para la celebración del cumpleañero. Al principio fue una situación atemorizante, pero corta al mismo tiempo, y los residentes de Twilight Town habían regresado a sus actividades diarias con normalidad.

-"Ya sabes como son ellos" comentó Lea de forma despreocupada.

-"Probablemente Sora está perdiendo el tiempo con Riku y Kairi, y Donald y Goofy están teniendo problemas para encontrarlos".

-"Tal vez debamos cancelar la fiesta por hoy" comentó Naminé (otra incorpóreo convertida en humana) un poco angustiada mientras Olette estaba a su lado, reconfortándola.

-"¿Por qué lo dices Naminé?" le preguntó Pence confundido.

-"Tengo un mal presentimiento después de lo que pasó" respondió con preocupación.

-"¡Todo estará bien! ¡No tienes de que angustiarte!" trató de animarla Hayner alegremente. "Además, trabajamos mucho en todo esto que sería una lástima cancelarlo por unos pocos temblores" añadió.

-"Puedes apostarlo" aseveró Lea desde lejos.

-"Todo estará bien, Naminé" le aseguró esta vez Roxas con una cálida expresión sonriente.

El tiempo pudo haber sido largo y extenuante, pero la espera valió la pena. Ante los ojos de todos, el amor de ambos rubios parecía ser genuino y encantador, incluso para cierta incorpóreo de cabello negro y ojos azules que no podía evitar sentirse un poco abandonada por él.

-"Sí, gracias, Roxas" le respondió ella agradecida.

-"Siempre pueden confiar en Roxas para salvar el día. ¿Cierto chicos?" bromeó Lea mientras Hayner, Pence y Olette sólo asentían en aprobación.

-"¡A-Axel!" exclamó el rubio completamente avergonzado al mismo tiempo que los demás reían.

-"¿Estás bien?" le preguntó una voz cercana a ella con cierta preocupación.

Jamás se imaginó que al darse media vuelta estaría cara a cara con Ven, el verdadero individuo que dio origen a Roxas bajo circunstancias intrincadas que sólo se ven en historias de ficción. Decir que eran parecidos sería una declaración equivocada pues los dos eran idénticos en términos físicos y de contextura. Su única diferencia relevante: sus distintivas personalidades.

-"¿También estás preocupada como Naminé?" continuó el rubio genuinamente preocupado por Xion.

-"E-estoy bien, Ven, no tienes de que preocuparte" le respondió ella un poco avergonzada. Después de todo, era como si estuviera interactuando directamente con Roxas (al menos la versión más alegre del dúo).

-"Bien" sonrió complacido. Afortunadamente para ella, el inocente joven de cándida personalidad no se ofendió en lo más mínimo por su súbito rechazo de pocas palabras.

-"¡Ven! ¿Puedes ayudarme con esto?" lo llamó Terra no muy lejos de donde los dos se encontraban hablando.

-"Si necesitas ayuda con algo, puedes contar conmigo" añadió felizmente antes de alejarse de ella.

-"S-seguro" dijo Xion, todavía ruborizada por el inesperado acercamiento de Ven.

Al final parecía que todos la estaban pasando bien, sin ningún tipo de preocupación sobre sus hombros, momento que pudo haberse preservado de esa forma por mucho más tiempo de no haber sido por unas misteriosas sombras que comenzaron a surgir en los alrededores de la arena de batalla. Y de ellas, pronto aparecieron sus más odiados enemigos: **los sincorazones**.

Esta situación no era noticias nuevas para los seis portadores de la llave espada, quienes ya estaban más que acostumbrados a lidiar con esas criaturas. Era de esperarse, aún con la derrota del maestro Xehanort, y el regreso de Sora a su hogar en Destiny Islands, todavía existían personas que caían presa de la oscuridad en sus corazones; el llamado perfecto para aquellos seres oscuros viles.

-"¡Sincorazones!" exclamó Ven con enojo antes de invocar su llave espada. "No puedo creer que hayan decidido aparecer aquí de todos los otros mundos".

-"Tal vez se les hizo fácil llegar hasta acá porque estamos todos los seis reunidos" le respondió Terra con su arma en mano.

-"De cualquier forma, lo mejor será acabar con ellos" insistió Aqua, decidida a ponerle fin a esas criaturas.

-"¿Bromeas? Estos pocos no serán problema para nosotros" se jactó Axel, también preparado para hacer picadillo sus enemigos. Sin imaginarse que, seguido de la aparición de los sincorazones, incorpóreos umbríos también entrarían en acción, pero no como enemigos de ellos sino aliados.

-"¿En serio Axel?" lo reprendió Roxas con tono sarcástico.

-"¡Hey! ¿Cómo iba a saber que esto iba a pasar?" le replicó de vuelta genuinamente ofendido por su declaración.

-"Esperen chicos" los llamó Xion en el momento que notó este extraño comportamiento entre los dos bandos. Los sincorazones e incorpóreos no eran conocidos por trabajar juntos contra un enemigo común, a menos que alguien lo suficientemente poderoso estuviera detrás de escena controlándolos.

-"Tal vez quieran mantenerse alejados un poco. Llévense a Naminé con ustedes" les instruyó Roxas a sus amigos, temiendo que algo fuera de su alcance estuviera oculto detrás de los sincorazones e incorpóreos por igual.

-"Justo íbamos a hacerlo" le dijo Hayner, quien ya estaba preparado para dejar que los expertos se encargaran del problema.

-"Vamos, Naminé" le insistió Olette a la joven rubia con expresión de incertidumbre. Había algo en verdad inusual con estos sincorazones e incorpóreos inmóviles en sus posiciones. Aun si parecía que toda la situación podía ser controlada con facilidad por los seis, no había espacio para errores cuando se trataba de enfrentarse a los sincorazones o incorpóreos.

La batalla dio inicio en el instante que los sincorazones sombra y neo-sombra se abalanzaron ágilmente contra el sexteto, quienes lograron responder de vuelta con gran éxito, eficiencia y dominio ante sus enemigos. Bastaron sólo unos cuantos golpes para reducir a los sincorazones a simples cenizas oscuras, luego fue el turno de los incorpóreos de más bajo nivel.

-"Justo como lo imaginaba" comentó una voz femenina seria y distante desde el lado de los sincorazones e incorpóreos restantes.

Al igual que todos los villanos que habían encarado hasta ahora, la persona tras este ataque no tuvo problema alguno para emerger con calma e impasibilidad de su escondite en las sombras. A medida que avanzaba hacia el precavido grupo, se les hizo evidente que el individuo en cuestión era una hermosa joven de largo cabello verde claro con cola de caballo trenzada y ojos fríos verdosos. En cuanto a su curiosa vestimenta, la misteriosa chica descalza portaba una larga capa blanca tétrica con capucha y provocativa ropa de guerrero élfica del mismo color que su túnica nívea. Junto a ella, había un extraño ser que la acompañaba; de baja estatura y perturbadora apariencia casi-humana con ojos amarillos que resaltaban desde el interior de la capucha de su túnica blanca.

-"¿Quiénes son ustedes?" preguntó Aqua con voz desafiante.

-"Mi nombre es _Rena Twilight._ Soy la **décima miembro del Tenebrarum**. Él es _Kye Lange,_ **octavo miembro** , y mi superior en la cadena de mando" dijo la misteriosa joven de blanco, presentándose tanto ella como a su compañero.

-"¿Tene…brarum?" se preguntaban los seis entre ellos con expresiones confusas ya que ninguno estaba al corriente de lo que eso significase.

-"El nombre del nuevo orden que planea establecerse en esta galaxia, y para ello, nuestro oráculo nos ha pedido eliminar a los agentes de la justicia. En otras palabras, aquellos elegidos por la llave espada" les confesó Rena, esta vez con intenciones más claras y mortales acerca de su presencia ante Aqua y los demás.

-"¡H-hey, hey! Eso no suena para nada amigable" comentó Axel sobresaltado después de escuchar la hostil declaración de Rena.

-"Ven, ten mucho cuidado con estos enemigos. No trates de enfrentarlos solo" le advirtió un prudente y más maduro Terra.

-"Sí" asintió el rubio en respuesta a su advertencia.

Por su parte, la maestra de la llave espada, Aqua, se guardó sus comentarios para ella misma. La declaración de batalla había sido hecha así que no había otra opción para los elegidos de la llave espada que luchar por sus vidas en contra de estos nuevos enemigos de trajes blanco. Rápidamente miró por encima de su hombro a los dos jóvenes incorpóreos a su izquierda, quienes le asintieron con expresiones serias. Todos estaban más que preparados para encarar a estos misteriosos enemigos.

-"Nosotros también pelearemos y les demostraremos de lo que somos capaces" le contestó Aqua intrépidamente.

-"Hmhm, ya sabemos más de ustedes de lo que creen" rio Rena de forma orgullosa antes de tomar con sus manos a un sincorazon sombra y a un incorpóreo umbrío con el fin de unirlos en un solo ser.

De la unión entre ambas criaturas, reapareció frente a los elegidos un nuevo tipo de enemigo que jamás habían visto hasta ahora. Su gruesa y fornida contextura oscura (del mismo color que los sincorazones) tanto en sus pectorales como brazos, demostraba que era un enemigo que dependía más de su fuerza bruta. Sus velludas patas de cabra negras también parecían ser lo bastante firmes y resistentes como para soportar el peso de su gran musculatura. Y en su cabeza, portaba un yelmo de incorpóreo umbrío gris con cornamenta que ahora exhibía el símbolo del Castillo de la Ilusión.

-"Ve, quimérico **schwarz** , destruye a esos tres portadores de la llave espada" le ordenó Rena a su esbirro de brillantes ojos amarillos quien, luego de lanzar un violento rugido, se dirigió contra los tres incorpóreos velozmente y, con un sólo golpe fuerte en el suelo, los mandó a volar hacia atrás en diferentes direcciones.

-"Waargh!" exclamaron Roxas, Axel y Xion en el momento que recibieron el impacto.

-"¡Oh no!" espetó Terra pasmado. Jamás se imaginó que la fuerza de ese monstruo fuese superior a la de cualquier sincorazon o incorpóreo que se hubiese enfrentado hasta ahora.

-"¡Lea!" gritó Ven preocupado, pero antes que él o Terra pudieran ayudarlos a hacerle frente al quimérico, el misterioso ser, Kye, reapareció frente a ellos flotando en el aire gracias a que carecía de un cuerpo físico.

-"¡¿P-pero cómo?!" titubeó Aqua sin habla. Los nuevos enemigos parecían estar en un nivel más elevado que los seis juntos.

-"Te lo dije" dijo Rena cerca de su oído, obligando a la agitada joven de cabello azul corto a retroceder rápidamente.

-"Nuestra misión es acabar con todos los portadores de la llave espada de este universo, incluyendo aquellas personas con vínculos muy cercanos a ellos" añadió fríamente.

-"¡Aaahhh!"

-"¡Qué rayos!"

Fue en ese instante que Aqua, luego de escuchar los gritos de auxilio del trío de Twilight Town y Naminé, miró con horror a los cuatro jóvenes encerrados en pequeñas prisiones transparentes que flotaban en el aire. El responsable detrás de esta inusual magia resultó ser un mimo monocromático salido de una caricatura antigua en blanco y negro. Llevaba puesto un suéter blanco largo con rayas negras y pantalones oscuros con tirantes como su boina de pintor negra.

 **Vigésimo primer miembro del Tenebrarum** : _Berle_

* * *

 **Los derechos sobre los personajes de Kingdom Hearts le pertenecen a Square Enix, así como los derechos sobre el personaje de "Rena" y su clase "Twilight" le pertenecen a KOG Studios. El resto de los personajes sí son de mi completa autoría. La última parte del prólogo se desarrollará en el siguiente capítulo.**


	5. Prólogo (final)

**Sora POV**

 **Luego de escuchar la terrible historia de Syaoran, no pude evitar sentir una combinación de lástima y preocupación en mi interior por su situación actual, pobre. Parte de mí sentía pena por él, ¿y cómo no iba a ser así?, ¡el chico literalmente fue arrojado lejos de su mundo y terminó acá!... Casi igual a mi situación hace dos años atrás, cuando los sincorazones invadieron Destiny Islands y yo terminé varado en Traverse Town, solo.**

 **De seguro estaba confundido y angustiado por la seguridad de su amiga, Sakura creo que se llamaba, a quien dejó atrás con esos enemigos de blanco. ¿Quiénes eran? ¿Y por qué estaban tan interesados en la amiga de Syaoran? Algo en sus acciones me daba mala espina. Era como si estuviera reviviendo otra vez los días de la Organización XIII, cuando hacían de las suyas sin importarles el daño que causaran en los mundos.**

-"¿Tú qué crees?" le pregunté a Riku de brazos cruzados y con cierta incredulidad, aunque, por la expresión seria en su rostro, ya podía imaginarme que su respuesta sería la misma que la mía.

-"No hay duda de ello" respondió con un profundo suspiro y hombros encogidos. "Él viene de otro mundo, la pregunta es: ¿de cuál?" dijo, rápidamente centrando su atención en mí.

-"¿Qué? ¡Esperaba que tú me lo dijeras!" exclamé un poco sobresaltado por su declaración; bueno, tal vez demasiado, pues ahora todos me miraban confundidos por mi repentino arrebato.

-"¿Quieres decir que jamás lo habías visto?" insistí en voz baja, aún en medio de mi sorpresa.

-"No, y por tu exagerada respuesta imagino que tampoco lo conoces" me reprochó mientras me rascaba detrás de la cabeza con vergüenza.

-"Lo siento..." le respondí avergonzado, pero él sólo negó con la cabeza como si nada hubiera pasado.

-"Olvídalo, por ahora lo importante es saber más de ese lugar del que habla: _Tomoeda_. No recuerdo ningún mundo en el Reino de la Luz con ese nombre".

-"Ha…, yo tampoco. Por más que lo intente, nada" le confesé a Riku, derrotado.

-"¡Espera! No deberías moverte mucho" escuché a Kairi, preocupada, mientras trataba de retener al intranquilo muchacho en la cama.

 **Normal POV**

-"D-¡debo volver! Si no estoy con ella…" expresaba Syaoran con dificultad por el cansancio, al mismo tiempo que trataba de ponerse de pie torpemente.

-"Oye, oye, tranquilo" trató de calmarlo Riku desde el lado izquierdo de la cama.

-"¡Necesitas descansar un poco más!" comentó Sora, igual de angustiado como Kairi, con la esperanza de hacerle entender al testarudo joven que primero debía recuperar su energía por completo.

-"Pero…"

-"No te preocupes, te ayudaremos a que vuelvas a tu hogar sano y salvo" le aseguró el elegido de la llave espada con voz reconfortante y una alentadora fricción sobre el hombro del angustiado chico.

Hasta ahora, Syaoran no estaba del todo seguro sobre lo que había sucedido en verdad ya que, hacía sólo algunas horas atrás, estaba con Sakura disfrutando de un hermoso día cerca del templo, y al siguiente minuto un sujeto misterioso amenazó sus vidas, ¿o fueron dos en realidad? Al final, toda esa cadena de eventos imprevistos fue la que condujo a la tortuosa separación de ambos jóvenes enamorados.

La simple mención de _Otros Mundos_ hacía temblar un poco al joven mago de cabello marrón. ¿Podía ser cierto?, ¿Realmente existían otros lugares además de la Tierra de dónde él y Sakura provenían? De ser así, entonces: ¿eran Sora, Riku y Kairi extraterrestres? Pues…no. A simple vista, los tres parecían ser tan humanos como él; incluso la forma en que Sora lo reconfortó se sintió como el cálido tacto de una persona común.

-"Muchas gracias" les agradeció Syaoran a los tres por igual con una reverencia, genuinamente complacido por todo lo que habían hecho por él hasta ahora.

-"No sé cómo podría retribuírselos" añadió.

-"Ni lo menciones" le respondió Sora con una gran sonrisa y ambas manos detrás de su cabeza. Como era de esperarse, el joven isleño no se iba a preocupar mucho por la situación que tenía entre manos.

-"Chispas, ¿estás seguro que este es el lugar correcto Donald?" preguntó una extraña voz desde afuera de la casa donde los cuatro jóvenes se encontraban.

-"¡Ya te lo dije cientos de veces Goofy! ¡ **Sí** , este es el lugar que ellos me dijeron!" le replicó otra voz igual de inusual que la primera, al menos para Syaoran lo eran.

-"¡Bien, ya están aquí!" comentó Sora, muy animado, antes de dirigirse a la entrada.

-"¿Amigos suyos?" preguntó Syaoran con curiosidad.

-"Sí" le respondió Riku con una sonrisa. "Tal vez ellos puedan aclarar este problema".

-"Eso espero" comentó el joven mago algo esperanzado.

-"Sólo trata de no sorprenderte mucho" bromeó de forma irónica.

-"¿Sorprenderme porq…?"

En ese momento, Syaoran no pudo evitar exaltarse un poco ante la presencia de un pato y un perro antropomórficos vistiendo vestimentas humanas. Ahora si estaba seguro de que al menos esos dos individuos que acompañaban a Sora no eran humanos en lo absoluto.

-"¿Él es el chico?" le preguntó Donald a Sora en voz baja, quien asintió en respuesta.

-"Sí, los tres creemos que viene de otro mundo" le respondió en susurros para no alertar a Syaoran.

-"¿Lo sabe?"

-"No creo, bueno…al menos no lo ha preguntado aun" señaló tímidamente mientras rascaba su cabeza frente al descontento mago.

-"Hmmmm" musitaba Goofy, pensativo, lo cual llamó la atención de ambos.

-"¿Se te ocurre algo Goofy?" le preguntó el curioso elegido, pero su amigo canino sólo lo miro con tristeza.

-"Me gustaría recordar un mundo llamado Tomoeda, pero el nombre no me suena a alguno de los que ya hemos visitado" comentó.

-"Lo sé, es lo que les he estado diciendo" insistió Sora todavía sorprendido por este hecho.

-"¿Entonces cómo terminó en Destiny Islands?" preguntó Donald confundido, casi al punto de angustia.

-"Tal vez proviene de un nuevo mundo" concluyó Goofy después de meditarlo un poco.

-"¡¿Un nuevo mundo?!" espetaron Sora y Donald pasmados.

-"No es extraño si lo ves de esa forma ¿no crees? Hasta yo pensé lo mismo" señaló Riku, esta vez interviniendo en la conversación; lejos de Syaoran por supuesto.

-"Parecen muy preocupados por mi presencia" le comentó con cierta inquietud a Kairi, quien era la única persona a su lado por los momentos.

-"No les prestes atención" le aseguró de forma esperanzada. "De seguro llegarán a la solución de tu problema" añadió con una sonrisa, pese a los desconfiados ojos del joven mago.

-"¡Entonces está decidido!" dijo un alegre Sora muy sonriente. "Llevaremos a Syaoran de vuelta a su mundo en la nave gummi y detendremos a esos sujetos que lo atacaron".

-"¡Espera ahí un minuto! ¿Cómo sabremos si no estamos inmiscuyéndonos en los asuntos de su mundo?" lo cuestionó Donald de brazos cruzados y con una mirada desaprobatoria.

-"Oh vamos Donald. No de nuevo con eso del orden de los mundos" le respondió el elegido a regañadientes mientras evitaba mirar al mago de la corte a la cara.

-"Lo hicimos miles de veces años atrás, ¿lo recuerdas?" le recalcó.

-"¡Sí, pero eso fue durante la amenaza de los sincorazones e incorpóreos! Ya no tenemos que preocuparnos por ellos desde la derrota del maestro Xehanort".

-"Sólo será esta vez y ya, nadie tiene porque enterarse".

-"¡Yo lo sabré!"

-"Chicos, chicos, paren ya de discutir" intervino un cansado Riku de tanto revuelo.

-"¿Por qué no lo discutimos con el rey Mickey en Twilight Town? En cierto modo, todavía tenemos que viajar hasta allá por nuestros amigos. Probablemente él sepa que hacer".

-"¡A hyuck! Eso suena como un buen plan" comentó Goofy feliz, aceptando la propuesta del otro joven elegido. Lo que fuera para terminar la discusión entre los dos amigos.

-"Gracias Riku, es bueno saber que al menos alguien tiene la cabeza bien puesta en la tierra" comentó Donald más calmado.

-"Har, har…muy gracioso Donald" rio Sora de forma sarcástica. Aún así, su ánimo cambió para uno más complaciente a medida que se preparaba para darle las buenas noticias a Syaoran.

-"¡Muy bien Syaoran, te llevaremos de vuelta a-!" Fue en ese preciso instante cuando el mismo evento catastrófico que se había estado desatando con regularidad en los otros mundos tuvo su lugar en Destiny Islands.

Al igual que las veces anteriores, un violento temblor sacudió todo el lugar con mucha fuerza; como un viaje agitado en medio de una lluvia de meteoritos. Debido a ello, varios de los objetos y pertenencias personales en el interior de la casa cayeron estrepitosamente en el suelo mientras sus ocupantes hacían todo lo posible para resistir el movimiento. No fue sino hasta que paró a los pocos minutos que pudieron respirar un poco.

-"¡¿Están todos bien?!" les preguntó Sora a sus amigos quienes, por fortuna, resultaron ilesos.

-"S-Sí" respondió Kairi mientras se aferraba de la cama donde estaba un preocupado Syaoran.

-"Ya vienen" dijo en voz alta para que todos escucharan.

-"¿Q-qué ocurre Syaoran?" preguntó de nuevo Sora, aprensivo, al mismo tiempo que el resto solamente lo observaba con ojos de inquietud y duda al mismo tiempo que el chico de cabello marrón se ponía de pie lo más rápido posible.

-"Esos sujetos de blanco, estarán aquí en cualquier momento" insistió sobresaltado. Sin embargo, ya era demasiado tarde.

-" **Hey!** **Espero no haber llegado tarde a la reunión** " declaró una animada voz masculina desde la ventana de la habitación. Allí, sentado con una pierna sobre la otra de forma casual, se encontraba un despreocupado joven de cabello despeinado azul marino y ojos color jade vestido con una ropa callejera completamente blanca.

* * *

 **Última parte del "prólogo" de esta nueva aventura. A partir del siguiente capítulo (I), Sora y sus amigos más cercanos se enfrentarán al peor reto de sus vidas con el apoyo de nuevos y poderosos aliados. Manténganse atentos por más :D**


	6. Capitulo I

**Antes de comenzar este capítulo me gustaría agradecer nuevamente a los lectores que han comentado su interés y agrado por este fanfic de Kingdom Hearts. Me gustaría considerarme parte del grupo que quedó 'insatisfecho' por como los eventos finalizaron para la saga de Xehanort**

 **Del mismo modo, tras meditar un poco sobre el rumbo y la temática de la historia (al igual de cómo me gustaría que sea), llegué a la conclusión de que algunas de las ideas que había pensado antes deben ser modificadas o descartadas para no caer en la 'compleja y ciertamente imperfecta' trama de los juegos**

 **Sin más que decir, espero que sigan disfrutando esta aventura**

 **AVISO (IMPORTANTE): El siguiente capítulo incluirá contenido del manga-anime "Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic"**

* * *

 _ **I**_

 **Horas antes del ataque**

En la cima de un gran capitel circular de mármol blanco, rodeado de varias cascadas que corrían hacía el vacío en pequeños y elegantes arcos de descarga antiguos, 13 personas con diferentes vestimentas blancas (entre las cuales estaban Eduardo y Berle) se preparaban para su marcha hacia los otros mundos.

El lugar estaba completamente iluminado por una brillante luz blanca artificial que recorría toda la torre invertida hasta el capitel en el fondo del solitario pozo. Y en medio de los 12 individuos, un joven muchacho de piel pálida, cabello canela y ojos azules celeste le daba sus órdenes a su élite personal.

 **Primer miembro del Tenebrarum: "Oráculo del Destello Eterno"-Neil Ximun**

-"Mis leales números impares, la hora ha llegado" anunciaba el sereno joven con plena tranquilidad y sosiego mientras éste se entretenía con los movimientos cuidadosamente refinados de sus dedos en su mano izquierda.

-"Los mundos están conectados e interconectados entre ellos. Nuestro objetivo es simple, apoderarnos de la información que poseen y usarla para nuestro beneficio" les dijo conforme las venas en su brazo izquierdo se teñían con una sustancia gris que pronto se extendió por todo el lado izquierdo de su cuerpo hasta su rostro. Cuando ésta llegó a sus dedos, Neil fácilmente la manipuló para crear varias esferas pequeñas grises que comenzaron a flotar en perfecta armonía entre sus dedos, como si se tratara de una bella sinfonía y él era el maestro de la orquesta.

-"Vayan" declaró y los 12 miembros se dispersaron rápidamente.

Al mismo tiempo, en el interior de un oscuro y abandonado templo japones, iluminado sólo con unas pequeñas velas en las paredes de tatami, otra reunión secreta se está llevando a cabo con sólo 12 miembros presentes (entre los que destacaban Rena, Kye y cierto joven peleador impulsivo de cabello despeinado azul). Su líder, un aterrador hombre moreno excesivamente musculoso, de largo cabello negro con forma de cola de caballo y fieros ojos anaranjados oscuros también estaba preparando sus tropas para el ataque.

 **Segundo miembro del Tenebrarum: "Oráculo del Vacío Infinito"-Panagiotis Gaumond**

-"¡Escuchen, lacayos!" anunció el ruidoso y barbárico hombre a todo pulmón mientras agitaba su botella de sake en el aire, reanimado por los efectos del alcohol en su cuerpo.

-"Finalmente todas las puertas a los otros mundos están abiertas para nosotros. Quiero que usen el tiempo que tenemos para borrar la existencia de esos gusanos debajo de nuestros pies" les ordenó mientras servía más sake en su pequeña taza de cerámica japonesa (O-choko), la cual sostenía con su deforme y monstruoso brazo derecho cubierto de mortales espigas moradas, donde reposaba un ojo demoníaco azul en el dorso de su palma.

-"Nosotros, los números pares, les enseñaremos el significado de la palabra miedo" finalizó con claras intenciones despiadadas mientras el sake en su taza ardía en llamas oscuras.

-" _Hey!_ _Espero no haber llegado tarde a la reunión_ _"_ declaró una animada voz masculina desde la ventana de la habitación. Allí, sentado con una pierna sobre la otra de forma casual, se encontraba un despreocupado joven de cabello despeinado azul marino y ojos color jade vestido con una ropa callejera completamente blanca.

 **Actualidad**

La atmósfera pronto se tornó tensa para Sora y sus amigos, quienes no sabían qué hacer respecto a ese sujeto de chaleco con capucha, pantalones cargo hip hop y suéter inmaculado (atado alrededor de su cintura) que inesperadamente apareció de la nada.

Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, el confiado joven se abrió paso en la habitación de forma despreocupada pues ya sabía que ninguna de las personas a su alrededor estaba a su nivel (y ellos seguían manteniendo su distancia con cautela).

Después de dar tan sólo unos pocos pasos, el misterioso muchacho se detuvo justo en medio del grupo para que todos pudieran verlo claramente. Acto seguido, frotó su nariz ligeramente a manera de no arruinar la bandita adhesiva blanca pegada sobre ésta y luego prosiguió con la labor que se le había encomendado.

-"Mírense, ya están temblando y todavía no hemos empezado a luchar" río el joven miembro del Tenebrarum, disfrutando del momento. A pesar de ello, Riku, como actual maestro de la llave espada, no se dejaría intimidar tan fácil por ese sujeto.

Los tres ya habían superado el mayor reto de sus vidas luego de la batalla contra el maestro Xehanort y los 13 buscadores de la oscuridad. Cierto, no fue fácil para ninguno, y al final, fue Sora en realidad quien derrotó al anciano con la ayuda de sus fieles compañeros Donald y Goofy. No obstante, después de esa pelea, tanto él como sus dos fieles amigos de la infancia decidieron que era hora de darse un merecido descanso de ser héroe del universo por un tiempo; decisión que los demás aceptaron sin problema alguno.

Después de su regreso definitivo a las islas, Sora, Riku y Kairi finalmente tuvieron la oportunidad de retornar una vez más a sus vidas normales con perspectivas hacia el futuro. Por un lado, Kairi tenía pensado dedicarse a sus estudios y lecciones de piano mientras que Riku aún tenía su mente fija en explorar (no otros mundos), sino su mundo actual; Sora, en cambio, todavía seguía divagando sobre qué hacer exactamente con su vida. Aún así, una cosa era segura. Ninguno de los tres estaba en sus mejores condiciones como elegidos en comparación con sus días como guerreros veteranos de la llave espada.

-"Así que tú eres uno de los que ha estado causando problemas últimamente" declaró Riku de forma abierta y algo sarcástica, esperando que el joven impulsivo cayera en su juego y revelara sus verdaderas intenciones.

-"Je, tal parece que ya están al tanto de nuestra presencia. Aunque no es un secreto" admitió el muchacho con una sonrisa maliciosa antes de presentarse ante ellos.

-"Soy _Gavin Mcfarlane_ , y ocupo con orgullo el puesto **número seis del Tenebrarum** " dijo, jactándose de su posición actual en el orden jerárquico.

En el momento que el joven reveló sus lazos con el grupo que ya todos estaban familiarizados, sólo Syaoran se mostró impulsivo por aproximarse a Gavin con el fin de obtener información sobre Sakura y cómo regresar a Tomoeda.

-"¿Qué es lo que quieren? ¡Por qué atacaron el hogar de Syaoran!" lo confrontó Sora de una forma más directa que Riku. Nuevamente, Gavin soltó una carcajada divertida antes de responder la pregunta del elegido.

-"No fue sólo su mundo. Pronto éste y los otros en los universos restantes se regirán bajo un nuevo sistema controlado por nuestros oráculos" le explicó el jovial miembro del Tenebrarum, dejando ver su lado perverso.

-"¿Un nuevo sistema?" le preguntó Sora confundido pese a su consternación personal (y la de los demás) por lo que acababan de escuchar.

-"Así es, uno que borre por completo la actual línea de tiempo gobernada por la luz y la oscuridad. Pero antes de hacerlo, **eliminaremos la llave espada de la historia** ".

-"¡¿Qué?!" exclamaron los elegidos y la guardia del rey Mickey en shock, menos claro Syaoran quien no tenía conocimiento sobre la llave espada.

-"¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡Es imposible!" espetó Donald, anonadado por la atrevida declaración de Gavin.

-"Pero lo lograremos, y luego la **convergencia de los mundos y universos** tendrá lugar después de tanto tiempo" le respondió seguro de sí mismo.

-"¿Convergencia?" dijo Sora sorprendido, igual que sus amigos. De nuevo, Syaoran se sintió como pez fuera del agua pues parecía (y se oía) que era muy importante saber el significado tras esa palabra.

-"No se preocupen por saber más de lo que ya conocen. Antes de que la convergencia ocurra, todos los actuales elegidos por la llave espada desaparecerán, incluyendo ustedes tres. Los últimos guerreros en esta línea de tiempo" dijo, centrando su atención en el trío de Destiny Islands.

En este punto, ya Syaoran había tenido suficiente de esperar y no hacer nada. Claramente estos sujetos del Tenebrarum estaban tramando algo peligroso. Sin mencionar que Gavin, abiertamente, expresó sus deseos por eliminar a las personas que lo estaban cuidando. Con un rápido movimiento de sus manos, el joven mago invocó su espada frente a todos e inició el combate contra el miembro del Tenebrarum, forzándolo a continuar el combate fuera de la habitación donde se encontraban.

-"¡Syaoran!" exclamó Sora preocupado en el momento que el chico saltó por la ventana mientras seguía al elusivo joven de cabello azul de cerca.

-"¡Sora, tenemos que seguirlo!" insistió Riku igual de impaciente que Sora.

-"¡S-sí!" asintió él por reflejo.

-"Sora, Riku" los llamó Kairi, algo aprensiva pues ya conocía esos rostros tenaces de sus amigos. Sin lugar a dudas enfrentarían el problema de frente, algo que no iba mucho con la personalidad gentil y serena de la joven.

-"Quédense aquí, volveremos pronto" les aseguró Sora de forma reconfortante.

-"¡¿De qué hablas?!" exclamó Donald, atónito por lo que acababa de escuchar.

-"¡Nosotros los ayudaremos también! ¡Si luchamos juntos, podremos derrotarlo!" expresó Goofy, igual de decidido que su compañero mago.

-"Chicos..." murmuró el joven con tono vacilante. Pese a lo agradecido que estaba por su apoyo, podía sentir como este extraño sujeto era diferente de los otros enemigos que habían enfrentado antes en batalla. Si esperaba convencerlos de ello, por su seguridad, necesitaría algo de ayuda.

-"Lo mejor será que Sora y yo vayamos" intervino Riku con una expresión seria, tomando las riendas de la situación entre manos; incluso él demostraba cierta duda por la idea de entender más los oscuros motivos del Tenebrarum a través de uno de sus miembros que les estaban dando caza.

-"Si seguimos estando juntos, temo que terminemos corriendo directamente a sus manos sin saberlo" añadió, sobresaltando al grupo.

-"Chispas Riku... ¿crees que todavía estamos en peligro?" preguntó un ahora nervioso Goofy que estaba atento a todo lo que se movía a su alrededor.

-"No estoy seguro de ello, pero si quieren exterminarnos por ser elegidos por la llave espada, entonces tenemos que ser más cuidadosos que antes" les aconsejó antes de finalizar su declaración con un comentario que sus amigos no habían considerado hasta ahora.

-"Además, no creo que él sea el único tras nosotros".

Luego de escucharlo, los tres amigos y la elegida de cabello rojizo no pudieron evitar mirarse entre ellos con expresiones ansiosas, esperando que alguien ofreciera una opinión contraria. Sin embargo, parecía que todos estaban de acuerdo en que, por ahora, solamente fueran los dos jóvenes tras Syaoran y Gavin.

-"Goofy y yo prepararemos la nave gummi en caso de que debamos partir de inmediato" dijo Donald, ofreciendo su apoyo a los elegidos en peligro.

-"También tenemos que ir a Twilight Town para advertirle al rey y los otros sobre el Tenebrarum" comentó el capitán de la guardia, preocupado por la seguridad de sus otros amigos elegidos.

-"¡Cierto!" aseveró Sora, apoyando la decisión de Goofy.

-"Bien, haremos eso. ¡Vamos Sora! No sabemos cuánto más podrá aguantar Syaoran estando solo" perseveró Riku por la protección del chico antes de saltar por la ventana como él hizo.

-"¡V-voy!" respondió Sora de forma apresurada.

-"Por favor Sora, no se esfuercen demasiado" le pidió Kairi con rostro anhelante. Esta era la primera vez que el joven isleño de cabello marrón puntiagudo veía con preocupación a su más querida amiga en ese estado de aprensión, y no la culpaba por sentirse de esa forma.

La lucha contra el maestro Xehanort no fue exactamente el mejor primer acercamiento a cómo ser un elegido por la llave espada para los novatos Kairi o Lea, quienes sufrieron más por su inexperiencia en el campo de batalla. Sin mencionar los eventos previos al conflicto entre la luz y la oscuridad, donde los siete guerreros del primer grupo 'perdieron sus vidas' momentáneamente ante el segundo bando.

- _"El poder del despertar no debe ser usado de forma descontrolada. Tienes que aprender a dominarlo"_ fue la advertencia que el maestro Yen Sid le dio a Sora cuando el conflicto terminó con los héroes siendo los vencedores por suerte.

-"Regresaremos" le aseguró Sora a Kairi con una sonrisa antes de seguir a su amigo a una posible batalla.

* * *

 **Riku POV**

 **Tenebrarum...parece ser un grupo realmente aterrador. Ese sujeto, Gavin, no creo que ninguno de nosotros pueda pelear contra él. Ni siquiera yo pude sentir su presencia hasta que habló. Definitivamente no son como los incorpóreos que enfrentamos en el pasado, al menos eso fue lo que sentí por su misteriosa aura no humana.**

-"¡Riku, espérame!" escuché a Sora a mis espaldas así que decidí detenerme para que pudiera alcanzarme.

 **Normal POV**

-"Ja...ja... ¿sabes dónde están?" preguntó el cansado elegido sosteniendo sus rodillas.

-"Si seguimos su rastro estoy seguro que daremos con ellos" respondió Riku, confiado por su declaración y las pisadas dispersas en la tierra.

-"Ja...eso es bueno" añadió relajado antes de dirigirse de nuevo a su amigo; esta vez con un tono más serio.

-"¿Pudiste sentirlo?"

-"Nada, ese sujeto no despide luz u oscuridad que pueda localizar con mis habilidades, lo que dificulta la tarea de saber dónde están" admitió, genuinamente preocupado por esa misteriosa habilidad que el enemigo usó a su favor para acercárseles bajo sus narices.

-"Sí...eso fue escalofriante" comentó Sora en el mismo estado que su amigo, aunque rápidamente sacudió ese sentimiento desagradable de su interior. Si lo pensaba mucho, no se atrevería a hacerle frente a Gavin.

-"Olvidémonos de eso por ahora. Tenemos que encontrar a Syaoran".

-"Cierto" asintió Riku tambièn decidido.

-" _Raitei Shourai!"_ exclamó la voz de Syaoran a lo lejos, alertando a los dos elegidos quienes corrieron en esa dirección sin pensarlo dos veces.

En medio de la batalla, el exhausto mago ya había agotado todas sus opciones. Ninguno de sus hechizos que había dominado hasta ahora parecía tener efecto en el joven miembro del Tenebrarum que fácilmente cancelaba _fuego_ , _viento_ , _agua_ , incluso _trueno_ usando sólo sus manos.

-"¿Es eso todo lo que puedes hacer? ¡Vamos! Dame tu mejor tiro" se rio Gavin entretenido con ambos brazos en alto (imitando la pose de un boxeador). Por supuesto, Syaoran no pudo evitar caer en su juego y atacó con su último hechizo a su disposición.

-" _Hyouka Shourai!_ " gritó el joven usando su espada y un talismán taoísta para invocar un vórtice de hielo que amenazaba con tragarse vivo a Gavin conforme éste se aproximaba hacia él velozmente.

-"Je, desperdiciaste tu oportunidad, mocoso" murmuró el sexto miembro del Tenebrarum antes de destruir la magia de hielo con su puño sin problema alguno.

-"¡M-maldición!" musitó Syaoran, enojado por su misma impotencia que le impedía superar al enemigo frente a él.

-"¡Déjanoslo a nosotros Syaoran!" declaró Sora con su llave espada en mano (igual que Riku), listo para enfrentar a Gavin en su primera batalla después de tanto tiempo sin luchar.

-"¡Finalmente! ¡Los invitados de honor decidieron aparecer!" exclamó el joven rebelde chocando sus nudillos entre sí.

-"¡Ya verás de lo que somos capaces!" lo retó sin dudar, cuestionando las habilidades de su enemigo.

-"Ojojo, lo sé. Es por eso que no pienso dejarlo a la suerte" dijo Gavin con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras todo su cuerpo se tornaba negro como la noche y sus ojos color jade se volvían rojo brillante.

-"¡¿Qué acaba de hacer?!" espetó Sora sorprendido. Tanto él, como Riku y Syaoran, no conocían ese misterioso poder que el joven de blanco poseía.

-" ** _Es hora de que acabe con ustedes dos_** " dijo Gavin con su nueva y mejorada voz distorsionada que daba escalofríos.

-"¡Prepárense! ¡Aquí viene!" les advirtió Riku sobresaltado.

Inmediatamente los tres jóvenes se prepararon para encarar al enemigo que iba hacia ellos, sin percatarse de la resplandeciente estrella fugaz que se dirigía adonde todos estaban. En el aire, la estrella tomó la forma del rey Mickey con su llave espada (Kingdom Key W) a la mano. Sin embargo, el ratón antropomórfico no tenía pensado entrar en combate con aquel sujeto que estaba atacando a sus amigos.

-" **Stopza!** " exclamó usando su magia para detener el tiempo alrededor de los cuatro.

-"Esta magia es de..." comentó Riku, sorprendido, en el momento que el tiempo se detuvo para Gavin dentro de la esfera mágica, pero no para él, Sora o Syaoran.

-"Este hechizo... ¡es similar al de la carta tiempo!" fueron las palabras que logró decir el joven mago en medio de su desconcierto. Una declaración que llegó a los oídos de un confundido Sora.

-"¿Carta?" inquirió el elegido, extrañado, mientras Syaoran lo miraba a la cara con duda.

-"¡Chicos! ¿Están bien?" les preguntó el rey Mickey apenas aterrizó en el suelo de Destiny Islands.

-"¡Rey Mickey!" exclamaron Sora y Riku aliviados de verlo.

-"¡No tenemos mucho tiempo! Debemos irnos de aquí, ¡ahora!" les ordenó con preocupación, casi al borde de la angustia.

-"¿Por qué? ¿Qué está ocurriendo?" insistió un intranquilo Riku, interesado por saber lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor y todavía desconocía.

-"¡Se los diré en un lugar más segu-!" fueron las palabras que alcanzó a decir Mickey antes de que el hechizo stopza fuera revertido en su contra. Como resultado de ello, no sólo el rey fue congelado en el tiempo, también Riku, Sora y Syaoran sufrieron el mismo destino.

-"Ugh, ¡¿qué pasó?!" se preguntó Gavin cuando el tiempo regresó a la normalidad para él y pudo moverse con libertad. Al hacerlo, se dio cuenta de que estaba dentro de la atmósfera temporal.

-" ** _Magia..._** " expresó con un profundo disgusto. Para él, todo lo relacionado con hechizos y encantamientos no era más que técnicas baratas que le quitaban toda la diversión a una buena pelea.

-"¿Estás ahí... _Desmond_?" preguntó Gavin en voz alta y casi de forma inmediata apareció un segundo miembro del Tenebrarum; de cabello liso corto color azul platinado y ojos violeta brillantes que vestía una larga garbadina blanca y un par de lentes rectangulares. El arma de su elección era un reluciente reloj de bolsillo negro que llevaba en su mano derecha.

 **Cuarto miembro del Tenebrarum: Desmond Alluria**

-"Te estaba tomando mucho tiempo eliminar a esos tres elegidos" dijo Desmond con una expresión seria e imperturbable, muy característica de su personalidad firme en los números pares.

-"El señor Panagiotis fue muy claro cuando dijo que no excediéramos nuestra estadía en los mundos habitados por los elegidos de la llave" le recordó severamente.

-"Habría acabado con ellos de no haber sido por ese chico. ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?" exigió saber el airado joven rebelde refiriéndose a Syaoran, quien seguía inmovilizado al lado de Sora.

-"La información obtenida por los impares en Twilight Town no decía nada de magos viviendo en este lugar" añadió.

-"Lo sé, fue una situación inesperada para los dos. Por fortuna, el tiempo está de nuestro lado" le aclaró Desmond mientras veía las manecillas negras de su reloj de bolsillo moviéndose lentamente.

-"Termina el trabajo y no te preocupes por la elegida, ya me hice cargo de ella" le dijo.

-"Entendido" respondió Gavin con desgano antes de tomar dos medallones negros en sus manos, los cuales uso para borrar los cuerpos de Sora y Riku consecutivamente, y con ello sus existencias en la línea de tiempo.

-"Listo, pero, ¿qué hay de los otros? Las órdenes eran eliminar a todos los elegidos en este universo, **menos el rey** **del Castillo Disney** " le preguntó a Desmond, confundido.

-"El plan original era que no llegásemos a cruzarnos con él o sus súbditos ya que son piezas necesarias para completar la convergencia" le aclaró a su compañero, luego centró su atención en Syaoran.

-"Respecto al chico, esperemos que desaparezca cuando los impares proyecten su luz sobre los mundos".

 **-"Una oscuridad tan poderosa que borra el alma y el corazón, y una luz lo suficientemente intensa capaz de reconstruir el cuerpo** " continuó Desmond, explicándole a su subalterno todo lo que necesitaba saber acerca de las viles maquinaciones del Tenebrarum.

Lejos de donde estaban, en la cima del Castillo de la Ilusión, otros miembros del Tenebrarum se preparaban para hacer uso de sus poderes en Destiny Islands y el resto de los mundos en el Reino de la Luz y en el Reino Intermedio, los cuales seguían conectados al castillo por esas cadenas negras.

-"Ya casi es la hora" comentó un joven de piel oscura y cabello marrón oscuro con ojos grises que vestía un elegante traje blanco, botas del mismo color y una fina corbata negra.

 **Tercer miembro del Tenebrarum: Xolani Popoola**

-"Te confiamos esta tarea" le dijo a un silencioso chico enmascarado con armadura y traje de batalla (salido del carnaval de Italia) que lo acompañaba en aquel solitario lugar.

Siguiendo las órdenes de su superior, el adolescente, sin decir una sola palabra, se dirigió al centro de la torre, donde estaba dibujado el símbolo de una estrella de seis puntas. El arma más poderosa a su disposición. Con ella, completarían su plan de borrar la existencia de la llave espada para siempre tras la eliminación física de los actuales elegidos por esta arma y la reescritura de las memorias de ésta albergadas en los mundos de Luz.

En el momento que el chico, armado con los 13 medallones blancos de sus compañeros, pisó el símbolo de la estrella, el mecanismo del Castillo de la Ilusión se activó y una compuerta secreta reveló un gran lente de fresnel oculto en la torre, el cual comenzó a absorber la luz enviada por el adolescente que, con dificultad, trataba de evitar que su cuerpo se desintegrará durante el proceso.

Luego de consumir toda la energía proveniente de los 13 medallones, el lente reflejó un incandescente destello blanco sobre todos los mundos del Reino de la Luz con la finalidad de **reescribir de nuevo los eventos que acontecieron en éstos** ; sólo que esta vez sin la presencia de Sora o sus amigos. Del mismo modo, los recuerdos acerca de los sincorazones e incorpóreos fueron descartados de la ecuación para la conveniencia del Tenebrarum.

Este complejo e inimaginable proceso de modificar las memorias de los mundos y de sus habitantes a gran escala fue un trabajo demasiado riguroso para el joven miembro del grupo, quien pereció apenas completó su labor. O al menos así debió haber sucedido, pero gracias a su poder de manipular la realidad a su antojo. Todo lo que necesito hacer fue crear otra versión de él para realizar el trabajo.

 **Décimo quinto miembro del Tenebrarum: Lakshmi Baal**

 **? POV**

 _Ese trágico día, 25 arcángeles blancos, más un recién llegado a los números pares, juzgaron a todos los mundos bajo sus pies sin clemencia alguna; y la famosa leyenda de la mística llave espada desapareció de los anales de la historia con un solo chasquido de dedos._

 _Aún así, no todo estaba perdido. Pese a ser una planificación infalible ideada por el Tenebrarum, mientras haya esperanza en los corazones de los guerreros caídos, un héroe elegido se levantará de entre los muertos y restaurará el balance correcto entre los **10 universos**_

 **Sora POV**

-"Nngh-¡Nnnghhg!" balbuceé con fatiga mientras me levantaba, lentamente, del frío suelo donde me encontraba acostado boca abajo. Quién sabe cuánto tiempo estuve así en esa posición tan incómoda, imagino que mucho por lo tenso que está mi cuerpo.

-"¿Q-qué es este lugar?" me pregunté, todavía adolorido, mientras miraba los alrededores de la antigua y solitaria biblioteca en la que me encontraba. Era absurdamente gigantesca a simple vista con miles, tal vez millones, de libros guardados cuidadosamente uno al lado del otro en los múltiples estantes que parecían no tener fin.

 **A pesar de parecer un lugar corriente por su simple y rústica apariencia, no dejaba de ser mágico. Podía sentirlo y verlo con mis ojos a medida que caminaba por los interminables corredores atestados de mariposas amarillas (probablemente hechas de luz) que volaban por todos lados.**

-"¡¿Es eso?!" dije sorprendido en el momento que vi una salida de ese lugar que daba hacia una habitación contigua más iluminada.

 **Sin perder más tiempo, aceleré el paso y corrí hacia la salida de la biblioteca. Cuando crucé el umbral, llegué a un hermoso jardín con varios tipos de plantas, más de esas mariposas amarillas y un impresionante kiosco de mármol blanco, como toda la habitación, y techo verde ubicado en el centro de la recámara, justo sobre un estanque de agua cristalino.**

 **Conforme me acercaba al kiosco, guiado por las mariposas y la necesidad de hablar con la persona que se encontraba allí, subí las escaleras y pude verlo claramente. Era un chico como yo, probablemente de mi misma edad, de cabello azul con trenza alargada hasta su espalda y ojos azules brillantes, vestido con elegantes ropas árabes antiguas azul y blanco. Apenas nos miramos a los ojos, él cerró los suyos y cálidamente me dio la bienvenida con una sonrisa.**

-"Bienvenido, Sora, te estaba esperando" me dijo.

* * *

 ***Inspiraciones Principales: Namco X Capcom, Project X Zone y Spiderman: un nuevo universo***


	7. Capitulo II

**AVISO (IMPORTANTE): El siguiente capítulo incluirá contenido de la serie animada "My Little Pony: la magia de la amistad" (no cuestionen)**

 _ **II**_

 _-"Bienvenido, Sora, te estaba esperando"._

Al principio, Sora se mostró algo sorprendido por como el misterioso joven radiante ya sabía su nombre, y probablemente lo conocía de alguna parte, aunque él no estaba seguro de dónde o cuándo. Sin embargo, dada la serenidad que éste despedía, el elegido sintió que podía relajarse y hacer las debidas preguntas.

-"¿Quién eres? Y... ¿qué es este lugar?" le preguntó al chico árabe de forma vacilante al mismo tiempo que seguía admirando el hermoso y amplio jardín lleno de mariposas amarillas volando a su alrededor.

-"No pareces estar preocupado en lo absoluto, me agrada eso de ti Sora. **El Rukh** no se equivocó cuando me guio hasta ti" comentó el alegre chico de cabello azul con una cándida sonrisa antes de presentarse ante el elegido de Destiny Islands con un amistoso apretón de manos.

-"Mi nombre es **Aladdin Jehoahaz Abraham** , actual magi de donde provengo y supervisor de los **10 universos** " le dijo.

-"Eerrrmm..." vaciló Sora, titubeante, por toda la información que acababa de recibir.

-"Pero puedes llamarme por mi nombre, Aladdin" le sugirió, alentándolo a que lo tratará con plena naturalidad; como si de amigos se tratara.

-"De acuerdo...Aladdin" dijo, haciendo una leve pausa antes de llamarlo por su nombre. Simplemente no podía evitar sentirse extrañado por el hecho de que dos personas, completamente distintas, compartieran el mismo nombre. Aunque, en cierto modo, Roxas y Ventus era un caso sin igual por sí sólo.

-"Dijiste algo sobre el Rukh, ¿cierto? ¿Qué es eso?" preguntó.

-"Es la esencia que se encuentra en cada uno de nosotros. La fuerza inmaterial latente que hace que el mundo y el universo giren constantemente".

-"Ummm... ¿podrías explicarlo de nuevo?" insistió avergonzado, pese a la actitud jocosa de Aladdin ante el desconocimiento de Sora sobre el Rukh.

-"Puedes considerarlo como la **energía pura de tu alma**. El Rukh amarillo que ves aquí es prueba de ello".

-"Quieres decir que...todas estas mariposas amarillas, ¡¿son las almas de las personas?!" espetó pasmado.

-"Puedes considerarlo de esa forma" respondió Aladdin con una sonrisa mientras el Rukh volaba con gracia entre sus dedos.

-"¿Estoy muerto?" preguntó de nuevo, esta vez sonando un poco más preocupado.

-"Por supuesto que no, si lo estuvieras no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación" bromeó.

-"Ufff…que alivio" suspiró Sora, aliviado.

-"Pero entonces, ¿qué es este lugar y cómo terminé aquí? Lo último que recuerdo es que estaba luchando contra un joven de blanco en Destiny Islands" admitió, pensativo. Por su parte, Aladdin, se mostró un poco entristecido por la declaración de Sora.

-"Sora, ¿puedes venir conmigo? Hay varias cosas que necesito contarte" insistió el joven magi, llamando la atención del abstraído elegido que jugaba alegremente con el Rukh a su alrededor.

-"¡O-oh! ¡Sí, claro!" le respondió a Aladdin antes de seguirlo rápidamente.

Cuando Sora cruzó las puertas, su impresión del mundo en el que se encontraba creció aun más de lo que imaginaba. El sorprendente palacio árabe, hecho de pies a cabeza con mármol blanco pulido y oro sólido, era absolutamente extraordinario. Contaba con dos hermosos pisos y un gran patio central en la planta principal, donde se podía apreciar una fuente y el cielo despejado por encima de ellos; también había miles, tal vez millones de habitaciones a lo largo de los interminables corredores en las dos plantas donde más Rukh volaba libremente.

-"Aquí podremos hablar tranquilamente" dijo Aladdin mientras entraba en una de las tantas habitaciones, seguido por un maravillado Sora.

\- "¡Wow! En verdad que tienes una vida llena de lujos Aladdin" comentó el feliz elegido, maravillado, antes de echarse en uno de los grandes y cómodos cojines rojos que estaban en los lujosos aposentos del joven magi.

-"Jeje, gracias. **El** **Palacio Sagrado** toma la forma y aspecto de su actual protector" le respondió, halagado, mientras le ofrecía un pequeño bocado al cansado viajero.

-"Ñam-ñam... ¡¿en serio?! ... glug-glug... ¡eso es impresionante!" decía Sora entre bocados y tragos como si no hubiera comido, ni bebido por varios días. Por su parte, Aladdin sólo se limitó a observar, de forma apacible, al hambriento elegido satisfaciendo su apetito con gran satisfacción.

En este punto, el joven magi pensó en la posibilidad de comentarle a Sora la terrible situación actual que estaba tomando lugar en los 10 universos y de cómo, desafortunadamente, él se vio afectado; al igual que todas las personas con quienes formó un vínculo especial.

-"Por cierto, ¿dónde están los demás? No los he visto hasta ahora. ¿Acaso están descansando en otra habitación?" preguntó Sora, genuinamente cándido y curioso sobre este hecho; desconociendo la oscura verdad detrás del mismo.

-"Ellos no están aquí Sora. Tú fuiste el único que logró escapar ileso del **reinicio de tu universo** " le comentó Aladdin sin rodeos.

-"¿Reinicio del universo?, ¿de qué estás hablando?" preguntó el muchacho, confundido por las palabras del magi, quien tomó su báculo mágico dorado en silencio y, con un leve movimiento de su brazo, modificó toda la habitación para que ésta reprodujera los eventos ocurridos en Destiny Islands.

-"¡¿E-es?!" espetó sorprendido.

-"Sí, la serie de eventos previos antes de que llegaras al Palacio Sagrado" le respondió.

Todo parecía ser incomprensible para Sora, al punto de llegar a lo inimaginable. Esos sujetos de vestimentas blancas probaron ser superiores a ellos en todo sentido. Ni siquiera el hechizo más poderoso de todos, stopza, pudo contenerlos por mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, lo más inquietante para él fue ver su cuerpo (y el de Riku) ser desintegrados por completo; justo antes de que un resplandor brillante consumiera toda la isla.

-"¿Pero ¿qué...?" musitó Sora, casi sin aliento por su propio asombro.

-"Y temo que no terminó ahí" declaró Aladdin, esta vez revelando dos momentos diferentes (que ocurrieron casi de forma simultánea con las 'muertes' de Sora y Riku).

-"¡No! ¡No! ¡Esto no puede estar pasando!" gritó el consternado elegido al ver a sus amigos portadores de la llave espada sufriendo el mismo cruel destino que él tuvo en Destiny Islands a manos de otros miembros del Tenebrarum que no mostraron compasión cuando tomaron las vidas de Naminé y Kairi con su oscuridad.

-"¡No, Kairi!" exclamó, claramente perturbado, mientras luchaba inútilmente contra la ilusión conjurada por Aladdin que terminó con esa misma extraña luz blanca engullendo todo a su paso.

-"No...no otra vez..." dijo Sora, abatido por los trágicos eventos que presenció sin posibilidad de hacer algo para prevenirlos. Igual a como ocurrió casi dos años atrás en Necrópolis de Llaves Espada.

-"Lamento que hayas tenido que enterarte de esta forma" trató de reconfortarlo un compasivo Aladdin hincándose a su lado para brindarle un poco de apoyo emocional.

-"P... ¿por qué pasó esto de nuevo?, ¿por qué sigo siendo yo el menos afectado de todos?" se preguntó con ojos llorosos antes de mirar directamente a los ojos empáticos del magi.

-"Eso es porque **los vínculos que arduamente construiste en tus aventuras** fueron lo suficientemente poderosos como para mantener **tu alma y recuerdos intactos**. Yo sólo tuve que reconstruir tu cuerpo y corazón usando tu Rukh como base" le explicó.

-"Sniff, sniff. ¿No puedes hacer lo mismo con ellos?" insistió con anhelación pese a la expresión pesarosa de Aladdin.

-"No, lo siento. El alcance de sus habilidades y poderes no se comparaba a los tuyos cuando ocurrió el reinicio y la **memoria de los mundos fue borrada** ".

-"¿Memoria de los mundos?"

-"En pocas palabras, son los recuerdos que cada mundo en el universo alberga en su interior de forma independiente. En tu caso, debido al reinicio, tu historia, hazañas; incluso tu presencia misma y la de tus amigos elegidos por la llave espada se desvaneció por completo en el vacío".

-"P-pero si uso mi poder del despertar, podré salvarlos ¿verdad?" le preguntó Sora, todavía renuente a aceptar el fin de sus amigos, pero Aladdin persistió en la imposibilidad de traerlos de vuelta negando con su cabeza.

-"No podrás encontrarlos tan fácilmente como cuando lo hiciste contra el Lich; y aunque lo hagas, es muy probable que ellos **ya no recuerden nada de lo que hiciste por ellos** ".

-"¿Estás bromeando verdad?" dijo Sora en tono irónico mientras luchaba por mantenerse calmado ante la actual situación. Sin embargo, parecía que el dolor y la tristeza en su corazón lo estaban dominando.

-"¡¿Quieres decir que no volveré a ver a mis amigos nunca más?!" confrontó a Aladdin al borde de la desesperación.

-"Sora…"

-"¡No, no pienso aceptarlo! ¡No abandonaré a mis amigos jamás!" dijo en voz alta, recobrando su coraje de héroe.

-"¡Si tengo que viajar hasta el final de la galaxia para encontrarlos, lo haré! ¡Y si no me recuerdan, pues encontraré la forma de que lo hagan!" vociferaba tanto molesto como triste mientras el joven magi sólo lo observaba seriamente y en silencio.

-"Sniff...sniff. No pienso rendirme Aladdin" continuó tras secar las lágrimas de sus ojos. " **Todos los recuerdos que creé con ellos durante todo este tiempo siguen aquí, y no dejaré** **que esos sujetos de blanco me los arrebaten** " declaró de forma solemne con su mano sobre su corazón. Una respuesta tan audaz y carente de toda razón lógica, pero que fue bien recibida por el ahora sonriente magi.

-"Estaba en lo correcto sobre ti Sora. **Tú podrías ser la solución a este gran problema** " le comentó, extendiendo su mano hacia el único elegido por la llave espada con vida.

-"Trabajemos juntos para salvar a todos los mundos de la convergencia".

-"¡Sí!" asintió él decidido.

* * *

 _Desde que era pequeña siempre anhelaba ver las hermosas estrellas blancas en la noche. Miles de fragmentos de luz danzando en el inmenso firmamento oscuro a mi alrededor. Tan sólo por una vez me gustaría descubrir que misterios guarda cada una de ellas_

 _Decreto de la Reina de los Diez Cielos N.º 2_

-"Increíble" comentó Sora, sorprendido, mientras veía con interés un antiguo pergamino que Aladdin le permitió leer. En éste, el elegido pudo comprender a lo que se refería el magi sobre la existencia de mundos y universos por igual. Aparentemente, Destiny Islands y los otros lugares que visitó durante sus viajes tan sólo pertenecían a una parte del espacio, considerada como: _**universo**_. Había un total de diez de ellos esparcidos a lo largo de la galaxia y cada uno contaba con su propio número de mundos que lo conformaban, creando así, según Aladdin, **un Multiverso de nivel 10**.

-"Jamás habría imaginado que existiese todo esto" continuó, completamente impresionado, conforme detallaba todo el multiverso en un viejo boceto blanco y negro que estaba en el pergamino que tenía en sus manos.

-"Incluso ahora, otra versión tuya probablemente está sacrificando su vida para traer de vuelta a sus seres queridos" mencionó un cómico Aladdin en tono jocoso.

-"¡¿Hablas en serio?!" espetó, atónito.

-"Es una pequeña posibilidad. Así es cómo el multiverso puede ser de engañoso y complicado" le respondió de forma sencilla encogiéndose de hombros.

-"Espero que él haya tenido más suerte que yo".

-"No te desanimes, tú mismo lo dijiste" dijo el magi rápidamente. "Si crees firmemente que podrás llegar a tus amigos, entonces los vínculos que formaste con ellos y el Ruhk serán tu guía".

-"Gracias, Aladdin. Lo tendré en cuenta" asintió Sora, agradecido.

-"Por ahora, concentrémonos en recuperar tus poderes. De lo contrario, no tendrás oportunidad alguna contra el Tenebrarum y el Castillo de la Ilusión".

-"¿Recuperar mis poderes? ¿De qué estás hablando? Si yo puedo invocar mi llave espada con..." alcanzó a decir, pero se alarmó cuando su arma no se materializó en su mano (como simpre lo hacía) luego de un simple movimiento de sus dedos.

-"¿Por qué no está funcionando?" se preguntó luego de varios intentos fallidos.

-"Es como lo imaginaba" dijo Aladdin, llamando su atención. "El reinicio de tu universo afectó tus habilidades".

-"¿Perdí mis poderes con la llave espada?"

-"Sin tu historia como elegido de la llave o la influencia de tus amigos en el desarrollo de tu fuerza, te has vuelto un humano común".

-"¿Y qué puedo hacer?" preguntó un impaciente Sora conforme su angustia e impotencia crecían en su interior.

-"Algo a lo que ya estás muy familiarizado" respondió Aladdin de forma apacible mientras se alejaba del elegido para hacer uso de su magia mística de nuevo, sólo que esta vez recrearía una habitación más familiar para el joven isleño.

-" **Empezaremos desde el comienzo, como siempre lo has hecho** " añadió el magi después de que transformara el estudio del Palacio Sagrado en el Descenso al Corazón ( _Dive to the Heart)_.

 _Mientras tanto, en lo profundo de la prisión del_ _ **Tártaro**_ _, en un universo completamente distinto al de Sora y Syaoran, una nueva amenaza indetenible se abría paso en el traicionero laberinto de cavernas; diseñado específicamente de esa forma para evitar que seres y criaturas malvadas escaparan de su encierro eterno._

De las profundidades de uno de estos solitarios pasajes, emergió un cruel joven de piel oscura, cabello negro y ojos marrón dorado, vestido sólo con una larga tela desgarrada en la cintura, una vieja pañoleta alrededor de su cabeza y varias vendas deshechas en sus antebrazos y espinillas.

La fuerza bruta parecía ser su especialidad conforme arrastraba los inmóviles cuerpos de dos demonios ( **'Red Arremer'** _Ghosts'n Goblins_ ; **'Serpent'** _Disgaea_ ) en sus manos. Acto seguido, apenas llegó a una sección más amplia de la extensa caverna, decidió hacer uso de su oscuro poder para absorber la energía vital de los dos demonios con su boca, incrementando su propia fuerza.

-"Kugh…la energía de los demonios siempre es tan desagradable" dijo el joven hastiado, quejándose de la sensación insípida en su boca después de su pequeño refrigerio.

-"¿Estás seguro de que vamos en la dirección correcta? Hemos estado caminando por horas" le preguntó a una persona que lo seguía de cerca. Era un joven de estatura baja con pecas y orejas puntiagudas; cabello salmón oscuro y ojos celeste italiano, vestido con un elegante atuendo victoriano negro y carmín (estilo gótico); medias largas blancas con pequeños diamantes coloridos y un par de media lunas color negro, más dos cómodos mocasines oscuros.

-"El camino no sería tan largo si dejaras de detenerte cada minuto para comportarte como el bruto cavernícola que eres" le respondió el cruel chico vampiro antes de usar uno de sus filosos alfileres en su viejo conejo de felpa blanco con ojos de botón que llevaba consigo en sus manos. Si bien el joven gótico era tranquilo por naturaleza (a diferencia de su compañero rebelde), el número de alfileres, clavados en diferentes partes de su peluche, dejaba ver su despiadada personalidad.

-"Je, ¿y quién te impide que sigas sin mí? Yo no" se burló el muchacho de forma sarcástica, pero el chico ni le prestó atención a su clara ignorancia en el asunto actual.

-"Idiota, ¿acaso no lo ves?" le dijo mientras llevaba su dedo índice a su mejilla izquierda, donde tenía tatuado en gris un extraño animal cornudo alado con forma de serpiente. Coincidencialmente, el joven peleador también tenía ese mismo tatuaje, pero en su pectoral derecho.

-" **Nos está llamando, probablemente estuvo aquí abajo encerrado todo este tiempo** " añadió el chico, genuinamente entusiasmado por conocer finalmente a su amo cara a cara.

* * *

 **Ahora sí! Esta es una actualización del capitulo de la cual no tengo queja alguna :D espero lo hayan disfrutado, y apenas estoy empezando a excavar la superficie del crossover xD**


	8. Capitulo III

_**III**_

Al principio Sora pensó que su entrenamiento con la llave espada sería igual de fácil como las otras cuatro veces anteriores, cinco si contaba este último encuentro con los temibles miembros del Tenebrarum. En cambio, terminó siendo una experiencia nada grata o cómoda para el joven elegido de Destiny Islands.

Después de que cruzaron la puerta, Aladdin prácticamente forzó a Sora a realizar una serie de pruebas y entrenamientos que iban mucho más allá de sus capacidades actuales. Desde escalar hasta el pico más alto de un risco mortal, enfrentar grandes grupos de enemigos armado sólo con una espada y un escudo, correr por las ruinas pérdidas en la jungla; incluso aprender a conjurar magia básica a través de su propio Rukh.

Fue duro al comienzo y en el camino, pero Sora logró resistir hasta el final, cumpliendo con las expectativas de Aladdin de forma exitosa. En palabras del joven magi, cada área, detallada a la perfección con coloridas vidrieras, estaba diseñada específicamente para desarrollar cada una de las destrezas del elegido por separado. Aunque Sora podía jurar que las 12 siluetas, representadas en las cuatro vidrieras, simbolizaban a sus fieles y más cercanos amigos; un detalle muy significativo para él.

-"Hah...hah... ¿terminamos?" le preguntó el cansado elegido al magi, quien sonrió de vuelta complacido.

-"Casi" respondió. "De hecho, estoy sorprendido de que hayas llegado a este punto en tan poco tiempo".

-"Hah...haaaah... ¡estoy exhausto!" exclamó, agotado, antes de desplomarse de espaldas en el suelo con ambos brazos y piernas extendidos.

-"Lo único que falta es que invoques tu propia llave espada, una que te represente por completo y el nuevo poder que adquiriste a través de esta experiencia" le instruyó Aladdin a Sora para que éste moviera sus dedos de nuevo y creara el arma de su elección.

A pesar de que estaba en el suelo, el joven elegido, alentado por su misma emoción, rápidamente se sentó con sus piernas cruzadas y se preparó para finalmente invocar su llave espada después de tanto tiempo. Para él, el simple hecho de no tenerla a su alcance lo hacía sentir débil y en cierto modo incompleto, como si una parte de lo que era le hubiese sido arrebatada. Así que Sora extendió su brazo derecho hacia el frente y con el mismo sutil y leve movimiento de sus dedos, hizo que su preciada arma se materializara en un hermoso destello blanco.

Su primera reacción fue de alivio, combinada con un ferviente sentimiento de regocijo después de sentir la sólida empuñadura de la llave espada entre sus dedos. Al mirar más de cerca, Sora pudo detallar mejor su nueva y reluciente arma en todo su esplendor. Tenía un mango firme color café, rodeado por un material cerrado, color pardo, que terminaba en el centro verde de la empuñadura (replicando dos palmeras entrecruzadas por sus sobresalientes hojas). La hoja, de color ocre dorado, era ancha y larga (perfecta para movimientos rápidos) con un curioso dentado que se asemejaba a la **marca Trío** , unida por un fuerte viento blanco.

-"Me gusta como se ve" comentó Sora, genuinamente impresionado, mientras admiraba con detenimiento su nueva llave espada con el símbolo de **Highwind** al final del llavero, en honor a la vieja balsa de madera que él, Riku y Kairi habían construido años atrás.

-"La única en su tipo en todo el multiverso. Una llave espada forjada a través de difíciles pruebas y los lazos que compartiste con aquellas personas más cercanas a ti en tu universo" le explicó Aladdin, quien también estaba satisfecho con el resultado final alcanzado por su joven estudiante. Ahora era el momento de poner en marcha su plan y salvar los universos de su inevitable perdición.

-"Con la llave espada de vuelta en tus manos, finalmente podemos detener la convergencia" dijo Aladdin antes de usar su magia para regresar al Palacio Sagrado con Sora a su lado.

-"¡Sí!" asintió decidido, cuando de pronto cierto detalle llamó su atención; uno que no había tenido la oportunidad de preguntarle al sabio magi durante su entrenamiento.

-"Por cierto, cuando hablaste de esos sujetos de blanco mencionaste un castillo. ¿A qué te referías con eso?" preguntó el curioso elegido.

-"Tienes razón, no terminé de explicarte" le dijo Aladdin, excusándose por su descuido, en el momento que ambos llegaron al Palacio Sagrado.

-"Aunque parezca que esos individuos, que actúan en nombre del Tenebrarum, son quienes están detrás de todo esto, no son más que **creaciones manifestadas** por el Castillo de la Ilusión".

-"¿El Castillo de la Ilusión?"

-"Un ser sintiente con la apariencia de un mundo-fortaleza" prosiguió el joven magi con su explicación conforme retornaban a sus cómodos aposentos.

-"¿Sin…tiente?"

-"Para decirlo de una forma más simple: **el Castillo tiene vida y una consciencia propia que desarrolló al estar vinculado a los mundos de Luz** ".

-"¡¿E-es eso posible?!" titubeó Sora atónito, casi sin habla, y Aladdin sólo asintió con su cabeza en silencio, reafirmando sus palabras.

-"Todo este tiempo, durante su encierro en el Reino de la Oscuridad, el Castillo estuvo juntando y recolectando los anales de historia de los mundos provenientes del Reino de la Luz. De esa forma pudo encontrarte y a tus amigos elegidos por la llave también".

-"¿Pero por qué nos atacó?"

-"Es muy posible que lo haya hecho en un intento por prevenir que algún portador de la llave espada lo aprisionara de nuevo en el Reino de la Oscuridad".

-"¡¿Elegidos por la llave espada enviaron el Castillo de la Ilusión al Reino de la Oscuridad?!" espetó Sora pasmado.

-"Ocurrió hace mucho tiempo atrás que dudo que podamos usar esa estrategia por segunda vez" le explicó Aladdin, desesperanzando al joven isleño un poco.

-"¿Y qué podemos hacer para detenerlo?" preguntó de vuelta, esperando una respuesta del magi sobre el asunto en cuestión.

-"Creo tener una solución, pero para hacerlo..." decía Aladdin mientras las puertas de la habitación se abrían lentamente, lo cual despertó la curiosidad de Sora ya que él pensaba que eran los únicos que estaban en el Palacio Sagrado; aparentemente era todo lo contrario.

-"Necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible" finalizó conforme una figura humana, conocida por el elegido, se hacía presente frente a ellos.

-"¡ **E-eres tú**!" exclamó Sora sorprendido en el momento que identificó a la persona frente a él.

Minutos más tarde, en el ahora solitario y silencioso Palacio Sagrado, un meditabundo magi reflexionaba los eventos previos a la partida de los dos jóvenes visitantes a quienes no sólo acogió amablemente, también se encargó de instruirlos y prepararlos de forma minuciosa para el largo camino que estaban destinados a recorrer.

 **Aladdin POV (FLASHBACK)**

 _Justo ahora, la convergencia entre mundos se está llevando a cabo en medio de un caos tranquilo. Debido al inmenso poder del Castillo de la Ilusión,_ _ **el pasado** , **presente** **y** **futuro** están fusionándose en uno. **Incluso mundos distantes en otras dimensiones** están siendo arrastrados a este desorden cósmico_

 _A través de las_ _ **cadenas oscuras aferradas a los mundos** , __el Tenebrarum se ha propuesto como objetivo principal viajar a diferentes lugares con el fin de crear **grietas**_ _, distorsiones en el tiempo y espacio entre diferentes realidades_

 _En los últimos lapsos, se han producido innumerables grietas por toda la galaxia, convirtiendo este incidente en una gran conmoción a medida que_ _ **las ambiciones**_ _de varias personas, organizaciones y criaturas se entrelazan entre sí_

 _Como ya pueden imaginarse, muchos aún no saben que existen otros mundos además del que ya conocen. Tampoco pueden sentir lo que el "destino" ha preparado para ellos. Mucho menos pensar lo que pasaría_ _ **si los universos se unieran**_ _. Incluso ahora..._ _ **están aquellos individuos de Otros Mundos que viven sus vidas tranquilamente en lugares muy Lejos de su Hogar**_

 _ **Sora**_ … _en estos momentos de confusión eres_ _ **nuestra única esperanza**_ _. Ve, y emprende este viaje riesgoso con coraje, acompañado de amigos y aliados poderosos. Necesitarás encontrar a_ _ **cuatro personas**_ _dignas de recibir el_ _ **poder de la llave espada**_ _._ _Sólo entonces podremos detener al Castillo de la Ilusión._

 **Ciudad de Shibuya (Tokio)**

Diseñada como un enorme complejo comercial y de entretenimiento para sus habitantes de todas las edades, la gran metrópolis difundía cierto aire cosmopolita. Desde sus lujosos establecimientos, moda singular y atractiva vida nocturna, el centro de Shibuya parecía ser el lugar perfecto para iniciar su aventura en compañía de su nuevo amigo y aliado.

-"Wooo-ajajajá!" reía Sora alegremente mientras iba de un escaparate a otro con entusiasmo. Al igual que su experiencia previa en San Fransokyo, el joven isleño no podía evitar sentirse completamente atraído a los lujos de la vida citadina.

Luego de su corta visita al Palacio Sagrado, Sora podía sentir como los viejos recuerdos de sus aventuras pasadas volvían a él. Por supuesto que el motivo detrás de este viaje seguía siendo el menos deseado, pero con la esperanza de que su corazón lo llevaría de vuelta con sus amigos como antes, Sora estaba más que deseoso de aventurarse y conocer los otros mundos en universos lejanos al suyo.

Ahora, armado con su nueva llave espada y * **ropas limpias* (1)** para usar, estaba más que preparado para cumplir con su misión de encontrar a los nuevos posibles candidatos de recibir el poder de la llave espada.

-"¡Este lugar es fantástico! ¿No lo crees, **Syaoran**?" le preguntó a su fiel compañero que parecía estar tratando de seguirle el paso al emocionado joven. Por su lado, el adolescente chino se mostraba calmado y sereno ante la actitud animada del isleño. De hecho, en lugar de parecerle molesta, le agradaba que al menos alguno de los dos mantuviera los ánimos en alto.

-"¿Esta es la primera vez que viajas a la ciudad?" le preguntó genuinamente curioso.

-"Hmmm...no exactamente" le respondió confiado antes de mirar a Syaoran.

-"Hubo una ciudad que visité un año atrás y también era igual de fantástica como ésta".

-"Entiendo" asintió, complacido por su respuesta.

-"Por cierto Syaoran, he querido preguntarte algo" insistió Sora, quién también estaba interesado en conocer más del chico.

-"En el Palacio Sagrado, cuando Aladdin se ofreció para arreglar tus ropas como a mí, ¿por qué le pediste que te hiciera * **ese traje***?" **(2)**

Syaoran detalló su atuendo clásico y se imaginó que a Sora le extrañaba verlo vestido de esa forma tan inusual. Sin embargo, para el joven adolescente, era su forma personal de hacerle honor a su familia mientras estaba lejos de su hogar. Al mismo tiempo, de verse forzado a pelear, prefería hacerlo con un traje de batalla cómodo y no con una vestimenta que pudiese afectar su movilidad y velocidad de reacción.

-"Oh, bueno, normalmente uso un traje como este cuando debo enfrentarme a cosas fuera de lo usual en mi hogar" le explicó.

-"Ya veo" expresó Sora con genuino interés.

-"Y también porque... **es algo que mis amigas y yo solemos hacer** " le confesó abiertamente sin problema. Aunque, pensándolo mejor, no sonaba del todo correcto, pero Sora no le dio importancia alguna, ya que pudo notar como Syaoran realmente apreciaba la amistad que compartía con ellas.

-"¡Eso suena interesante! Me gustaría conocer tu mundo cuando tengamos la oportunidad" expresó el elegido cándidamente.

-"S-seguro" titubeó el avergonzado adolescente justo cuando su amigo colocó el dorso de su mano enfrente de él, sorprendiéndolo un poco por su repentina acción.

-" **Dos años atrás, cuando los sincorazones atacaron Destiny Islands, perdí mi hogar y a mis amigos en esa noche tormentosa, y terminé solo en un mundo desconocido; pero luego conocí a Donald y a Goofy, y todo cambió. Ellos me ayudaron a seguir adelante con una sonrisa** " declaraba Sora, inspirado, sin mover su mano del lugar.

-"Encontremos a nuestros amigos Syaoran y regresemos todo a la normalidad" prosiguió el elegido de forma decidida, esperando que su amigo colocara su mano encima de la suya, y así lo hizo.

-"Sí, hagámoslo" le dijo el joven mago, alentado por las palabras de su compañero.

* * *

 **Nota:**

 **(1) *** camiseta azul marino de cuello blanco; sudadera con capucha manga larga negra y gris oscuro con franjas rojas y amarillas (a la altura de las muñecas); cremallera con la forma de **Cadena del Reino** ; guantes grises y rojo con correas amarillas que no le cubrían sus manos; pantalones cargo negro hasta los tobillos con bolsillos rojos y grises sostenidos por tiras amarillas, y sus viejos zapatos amarillo y negro con cremalleras grises en el centro de cada uno*.

 **(2) *** camisa de kung fu blanca con una chaqueta del mismo estilo color verde y un prendedor con la forma de un ala azul en su pectoral izquierdo; pantalones verde oscuro, medias de algodón y unos zapatos de kung fu negros con bordes amarillos que terminaban en dos media lunas amarillas a la altura de sus dedos de los pies*.


	9. Capitulo IV

**ANTES DE INICIAR CON EL CAPÍTULO,** me gustaría dar un **agradecimiento muy especial** a las siguientes personas:

 **Shrimposaurus**

 **Lord_of_Naps**

 **Kiyashire**

Por permitirme usar sus respectivos **Ocs** ( **Rik** , **Cassius** y **Joshua** " _Josh_ ") en esta historia. Los tres son personajes del cómic **"RikDik"** disponible en **Webtoon y Tapas** , el cual es escrito e ilustrado por la grandiosa artista Shrimposaurus. Asegúrense de apoyar sus trabajos, al igual que los de Lord_of_Naps y Kiyashire.

 **¡Comencemos!**

* * *

 _ **IV**_

 _En nuestra búsqueda de un universo mejor y prístino, destruiremos los límites dimensionales que previenen la unión de los mundos. Sólo así, alcanzaremos_ _ **La Mayor Felicidad para Todos**_ **(1)**

 _ **Días antes de la llegada de Sora y Syaoran**_

-"¿Las esferas del dragón oscuras?" preguntó un curioso joven de vestimenta simple y característico sombrero de paja con una mirada pérdida y confusa.

-"Sí, son un artefacto muy poderoso. Al reunir las siete puedes crear incluso un milagro como... **regresar al mundo de donde provienes** " señaló el otro joven de piel tostada con quien conversaba. Éste, tenía un extraño cabello largo y desarreglado color bermejo y un par de ojos avellana. Vestía un uniforme militar de general completamente blanco, a excepción de su sombrero, pantalones y zapatos de cuero que eran color negro **(2)**.

 **Décimo octavo miembro del Tenebrarum: Ulrich Reed**

-"Puedo asegurarte que una de ellas está en esta ciudad. Una vez que la encuentres, el resto será fácil de hallar" le aseguró con franqueza, logrando convencer finalmente al joven de cabello negro que aceptó la difícil tarea con el único propósito de regresar a su embarcación y con su tripulación.

 _ **Actualidad**_

Normalmente, todo habría sido cuestión de derrotar a los sincorazones para luego abrir o sellar la cerradura del mundo y continuar con su viaje, pero esta vez la situación era muy distinta. Sora y Syaoran se vieron forzados a pernoctar en un pequeño apartamento de los suburbios que le pertenecía a una pareja de jóvenes casados.

 _Sorata Arisugawa_ y _Arashi Kishu_ **(3)** parecían ser unas buenas personas que se ofrecieron a recibir a los dos jóvenes en su hogar sin esperar nada a cambio y Sora estaba más que complacido con su buena acción. De hecho, si el resto de los habitantes en este lugar eran tan amables como ellos, más motivos tenía el isleño para seguir haciendo turismo y conocer a más personas.

Después de una buena y deliciosa comida que jamás había probado en su vida, Sora y Syaoran decidieron hacer un corto viaje en tren para familiarizarse con los alrededores de la concurrida metrópolis llena de diversión en cada esquina ante los ojos del excitable elegido por la llave.

-"Veamos..." decía Sora con interés mientras leía un pequeño panfleto ilustrado de la ciudad que Sorata, amablemente, le había prestado para su recorrido turístico.

-"La ciudad está dividida en tres grandes distritos: **Shibuya** , donde nos encontramos. **Shinjuku** , el centro empresarial y de entretenimiento. Y por último **Roppongi,** la zona popular con el mayor número de departamentos residenciales y oficinas ejecutivas".

Él todavía no se había percatado de que Syaoran no le estaba prestando atención pese a estar sentado justo a su lado, pero el joven Li no podía evitarlo. Su mente y cuerpo no paraban de rememorar el ambiente familiar de Tomoeda que, por alguna extraña razón, también estaba presente en el aire de esta peculiar ciudad de Tokio. Incluso tenía la misma torre blanca y roja de su mundo a la distancia **(4)** , en el centro de la vasta metrópoli. ¿Podría ser posible que este lugar estuviese vinculado con Tomoeda? Y si así lo fuera, ¿encontraría a Sakura aquí? Por ahora eran sólo suposiciones en su mente.

-"Syaoran" lo llamó Sora sutilmente al mismo tiempo que sacudía el hombro del joven de forma leve.

-"Oh, lo siento. ¿Me estabas diciendo algo?" dijo Syaoran genuinamente apenado por no haber prestado atención a las palabras de su amigo. Sin embargo, Sora sólo se mostró complacido de que no había ningún problema con él.

-"Esta bien, en serio. Sólo estaba preocupado por ti como estabas tan callado".

-"Creo que sólo estoy confundido nada más" admitió con pesar para sorpresa del elegido.

-"¿Confundido? ¿Sobre qué?"

-"Sobre esta ciudad y como se parece al lugar de donde provengo" le explicó Syaoran, esta vez más relajado.

No fue sino hasta que habló que el joven mago se permitió descansar sobre el respaldar de su asiento con tranquilidad. Apenas había pasado un día en Tokio y Syaoran todavía luchaba por aceptar el hecho de que, _realmente,_ existían diferentes mundos y universos además del que ya conocía. No eran sólo relatos, historias para dormir o sueños fantásticos, sino algo verdadero y auténtico por quién sabe cuántos años.

-" **El clan de brujos de la familia Li** es considerado como una de las ramas principales vinculadas al **Mago Clow** y sus poderes. Todos mis ancestros, parientes y familiares cercanos tienen cierta afinidad con la magia gracias a ello. También contamos con una amplia colección de libros escritos por generaciones pasadas de los Li acerca de los fundamentos básicos para la **manipulación de los elementos** y **varios** **estilos de pelea**. Y entre esos volúmenes, habían escritos redactados por Clow en compañía de una bruja de su mismo nivel mágico **(5)** , los cuales hablaban justamente sobre la existencia de otros mundos y dimensiones lejanas" le contó Syaoran a Sora, quien solamente escuchaba con atención.

-"Guau…ese sujeto Clow parece ser alguien muy importante" fue la conclusión a la que llegó el sorprendido elegido después de escuchar todo el recuento de su amigo.

-"Siempre pensé que esos libros olvidados y las historias que mi madre me contaba de pequeño eran sólo eso, relatos fantásticos. Pero ahora que puedo verlo claramente me siento…"

-"¿Entusiasmado?" comentó Sora en tono jocoso y con una expresión alegre que lo hizo sonreír.

-"Sí" asintió Syaoran gentilmente.

Después de haber llegado a la estación deseada, Sora y Syaoran continuaron con su recorrido por Shibuya como una forma de hacer un reconocimiento del lugar en busca de cualquier anomalía o situación irregular provocada por las brechas y distorsiones dimensionales entre los mundos. Aunque todo parecía normal por los momentos.

-"Mmmm…" meditaba Syaoran en voz baja y con ambos ojos cerrados. Tenía su mano derecha en el aire y sus dedos índice y medio erguidos cerca de su rostro; una técnica muy usada por la familia Li para sentir y rastrear la energía mágica a su alrededor, pero se le dificultaba hacerlo propiamente como lo hacía en su mundo. Necesitaría la ayuda de un objeto mágico especial que intensificase sus habilidades de rastreo.

-"Es inútil" dijo en el momento que detuvo su conjuro.

-"Ñomrgh! Ñomrgh! ¡Esto es realmente delicioso! En verdad necesito contarles a todos en Destiny Islands sobre esta comida" declaró Sora con gran satisfacción mientras engullía takoyaki tras takoyaki.

-"¿Pudiste encontrar algo?" le preguntó al joven mago que descansaba cerca del barandal del puente peatonal.

-"No" negó Syaoran con la cabeza decepcionado. "La magia de este mundo es diferente de la que conozco. Para poder usarla, necesitaría mi tablero **Rashinban** conmigo".

-"¿Ras…qué?" preguntó Sora de brazos cruzados, confundido por la palabra empleada por su amigo.

-"Es un objeto especial que Clow creó para rastrear diferentes tipos de magia. Si lo tuviera ahora, podría hacer una revisión completa de la zona" le explicó antes de volver a su preocupación primordial.

-"Y tal vez…Sakura…" pensó para sí mismo en silencio mientras Sora estiraba los brazos.

-"Ni modo" dijo el elegido con su característica personalidad despreocupada. "Mañana seguiremos visitando más lugares en Shibuya" añadió con ambas manos detrás de la cabeza.

-"Tal vez no sea necesario" mencionó Syaoran, sorprendiéndolo un poco.

-"Si este mundo es similar al cual yo provengo, entonces existe la posibilidad de que haya un tablero Rashinban aquí. Sólo necesito encontrar alguna tienda de antigüedades que lo venda" expresó con cierto interés siguiendo su corazonada, y Sora estaba más que animado de seguirlo.

-"¡Jeje! Suena como un buen plan, yo te sigo Syaoran" respondió el alegre isleño, sin imaginarse que un hábil ladronzuelo se aprovecharía de su descuido para arrebatarle el monedero de su bolsillo con un simple empujón.

-"¡E-ey! ¡Ladrón!" gritó molesto justo cuando el individuo saltó sin problema por encima del barandal (hacia la calle debajo de ellos), demostrando una increíble resistencia física al momento de aterrizar con ambos pies sobre el concreto.

-"¡¿Co-cómo?!" espetó Sora, pasmado por lo que acababa de presenciar.

Syaoran también estaba igual de sorprendido que él. Sin embargo, no podían seguir ahí parados en el puente sin hacer nada mientras el maleante se escapaba con el dinero que Sorata les había dado. Con un rápido: " **¡Sora!** ", el mago hizo que el elegido despertara de su impresión para así iniciar con la persecución y captura de aquel bribón.

Ambos jóvenes eran rápidos y ágiles al esquivar a las personas en su camino, pero también lo era el ladrón. De hecho, éste no era sólo un poco más veloz que los dos, sino también astuto ya que sólo tomaba rutas alternas y callejones vacíos para evitar que algún tercero le estorbase.

-"¡Voy a cortarle el paso más adelante!" dijo Syaoran mientas corría al lado de Sora.

-"¡De acuerdo!" asintió él, y continuó siguiendo al maleante a sus espaldas al mismo tiempo que el joven chino aseguraba otra ruta para su conveniencia.

Cuando Sora finalmente creyó que podría atraparlo al girar en la cuadra, el bandido nuevamente lo sorprendió con su ingenio taimado. De forma premeditada, éste se detuvo frente a una pequeña tienda de juguetes que promocionaba sus balones de fútbol afuera del establecimiento. En el momento que el elegido estuvo frente a frente con el ladrón, pudo detallar su curiosa contextura física.

La razón por la que ninguno de los dos jóvenes podía igualar la velocidad del maleante se debía a que éste ni siquiera era un humano para empezar. Conforme usaba diestramente sus pezuñas marrones oscuras y patas de ciervo color ocre amarillo para mantener el balón en el aire, Sora no podía evitar preguntarse cómo era posible que alguien como él existiera en un mundo de humanos. Sin embargo, no tendría tiempo para averiguar ese misterio ya que, una vez que el balón de fútbol alcanzó su punto más alto en el aire, el ladrón lo pateó con mucha fuerza hacia el rostro de Sora para noquearlo.

-"¡Espera, no!" trató de detenerlo justo cuando el balón fue disparado en su contra. Por fortuna, Syaoran pudo llegar a tiempo al lugar y, combinando sus técnicas de pelea con habilidades de fútbol, desvió el balón lejos de Sora con una sola patada.

-"¿Estás bien?" le preguntó preocupado.

-"Sí, gracias, pero tenemos que seguirlo. Vamos" respondió el elegido de forma agitada, en su afán por descubrir el misterio detrás del joven ciervo humano, cuyo rastro pronto los condujo a una vieja imprenta abandonada de dos pisos que estaba muy lejos del centro de Shibuya; el lugar perfecto para ocultarse de tantas personas.

Sora fue el primero que se adentró en el interior de aquel lúgubre y solitario taller, seguido de cerca por un cauteloso Syaoran que, a pesar de estar al tanto de la situación gracias a su amigo, no dejaría que el joven ciervo tomara ventaja de su ingenuidad al entrar desprotegidos en un lugar completamente desconocido y desolado.

-"Podría estar oculto en cualquier lado, deberíamos…" alcanzó a decir Syaoran antes de ser interrumpido por un fuerte.

-"¡Hola! ¡¿Estás aquí?!" exclamó Sora en voz alta, obviando claramente las advertencias de su compañero. De inmediato, varias voces se unieron a la conversación.

" _¡Bien hecho Joshua, los trajiste directo a nuestro escondite!"_

" _¿O sí? ¡Pues yo no te escuché quejarte cuando me ofrecí a traernos algo de comida decente, ' **señor popular** '!"_

" _¿Y si mejor los dos se callan para que no nos encuentren?"_

No fue sino hasta que escucharon a esas tres peculiares voces discutir de ese modo que Sora y Syaoran sintieron cierta simpatía por el trío de jóvenes. Era obvio para ambos que ellos no representaban una amenaza para nadie y, probablemente, sólo estaban tratando de sobrevivir en Shibuya lo mejor que podían. De nuevo, Sora sirvió como vocero de su grupo.

-"¡Todo está bien! ¡No vamos a lastimarlos, sólo queremos ayudar!" les aseguró con plena honestidad. Aún así, no recibió respuesta alguna de vuelta por parte ellos; sólo un extraño golpeteo continuo que se hacía cada vez más fuerte conforme tres individuos salían a la luz.

 **Syaoran POV**

 _No podía creerlo, era justo como Sora lo había descrito. Un ciervo con apariencia y rasgos humanos que, literalmente, se mantenía de pie sólo con la ayuda de sus patas traseras ya que tenían sus miembros superiores bien delineados, como los de una persona cualquiera, en lugar de patas delanteras_ _ **(6)**_ _. Había tres en total. A la izquierda estaba un ciervo de color grisáceo y negro que tenía manchas marrón rojizas en su rostro y cuello; un color fuerte que combinaba con sus ojos rojo fucsia y afro rojo. En el centro se encontraba un pequeño ciervo de baja estatura color ocre con ojos negros y cabello marrón puntiagudo. Y por último, a la derecha, vi al ciervo que Sora identificó como el ladrón. Era alto (más que el segundo ciervo, y sólo unos centímetros más que el primero), de color ocre amarillo, cabello rubio alborotado y ojos dorados_

* * *

 **Antes de cerrar por hoy, me gustaría decir dos cosas: 1-nuevamente les agradezco de corazón a todas aquellas personas (usuari s o visitantes) que han dejado su comentario en este fanfic expresando sus deseos de que continúe con la historia (razón por la cual puse "camino a la convergencia" como prioridad uno estos días) y 2-No olviden leer y dar su apoyo al comic "RikDik" de Shrimposaurus en Webtoon o Tapas. Cualquier información o referencias sobre la apariencia de los ciervos antropomórficos, sólo vean su galería en Deviantart o su cómic**

 **That it's all! :D**

REFERENCIAS:

 **(1) *** Jeremy Bentham (1748-1832)

 **(2) *** Uniforme de las SS

 **(3) *** X-1999 (Clamp)

 **(4)** ***** Torre de Tokio

 **(5)** ***** Yuuko Ichihara (Clamp)

 **(6)** ***** Ciervos antropomórficos por **Shrimposaurus**


	10. Capitulo V

_**V**_

 _*Ser el número uno,_ _ **esa es mi meta**_ _*_

 _*¿Quieres enfrentarte a mí? Está bien,_ _ **sólo no vayas a llorar después**_ _*_

 _* ¡Jaja! En verdad que tienes agallas para_ _ **desafiarme**_ _*_

Los tres jóvenes ciervos podían tener varias cosas en común como su similar aspecto humano mitad ciervo, mismo lugar de procedencia, e incluso misma educación, pero al igual que una persona cualquiera, sus caracteres y personalidades distintivas los hacían únicos entre ellos. El más relajado de los tres parecía ser el ciervo de agua chino pelirrojo comparado con el pequeño madoqua kirkii (dicdic) de mala cara y el molesto ciervo de los cayos de gesto hosco y brazos cruzados que no estaba complacido con la presencia de Sora y Syaoran en su territorio.

-"¡W-wow! Hay más de ustedes" comentó el elegido por la llave genuinamente sorprendido de este hecho.

-"Sí, bueno…el espectáculo terminó" respondió el madoqua kirkii estando a la defensiva.

-"¿Quiénes son, y qué es lo que quieren?" preguntó esta vez el ciervo de agua chino con una expresión poco amigable.

-"Pues yo soy Sora y él es Syaoran. Y estamos aquí por algo que ustedes tienen que no les pertenece" les dijo sin rodeos, pero dirigiéndose directamente al ciervo de los cayos que sonreía engreídamente.

-"Lo siento amigo, el que lo encuentra se lo queda" respondió el rubio de actitud pedante mientras jugaba con el monedero en sus manos para que Sora tratara de quitárselo, lo cual hizo sin mucho problema para su sorpresa.

-"Ja-ja, jamás había escuchado esa" dijo con una risa sarcástica.

-"¿Ustedes…viven aquí?" preguntó Syaoran con cierta preocupación y lástima por los tres ciervos que vivían en completa soledad y sin ningún contacto con el mundo real.

-"¿Y qué esperabas? Era el único lugar seguro lejos de…de… ¡lo que sea que son ustedes!" expresó el madoqua cómicamente exasperado.

En este punto ya era mucho más que obvio que los tres curiosos cérvidos antropomórficos no eran de este mundo, lo que alertó a los dos jóvenes de inmediato. Nada más basto con un simple intercambio de miradas entre ambos para saber que algo malo estaba ocurriendo en la ciudad, probablemente a causa de las brechas que Aladdin les advirtió antes de su viaje.

-"Escuchen, vengan con nosotros. Podemos llevarlos de vuelta a su hogar" les dijo Sora tratando de hacer sonar sus palabras lo más convincente y genuinas posible para demostrar que sus intenciones no eran malas. Conforme hacía esto, el sistema de tuberías de la imprenta comenzó a retumbar estrepitosamente; aunque eso no parecía preocupar a los jóvenes en lo más mínimo.

-"¿Ha-hablas en serio?" titubeó el madoqua sorprendido al igual que sus dos compañeros.

-"¿Puedes hacer eso por nosotros?" continuó el ciervo de agua chino, ciertamente agradecido por su gentil ofrecimiento. A este punto, las tuberías que estaban muy por encima de sus cabezas se agitaron con mucha más fuerza lo cual alertó a un inquieto Syaoran.

-"Algo no está bien" comentó agitado.

-"Relájate, las tuberías de este lugar suelen hacer eso todo el tiempo" le aseguró el ciervo de los cayos de forma despreocupada, sin imaginarse que éstas estallarían de repente debido a las violentas agitaciones continuas que se originaron en su interior por la inmensurable cantidad de tinta negra que ahora se desbordaba alrededor del grupo.

-"¡¿Q-qué está pasando?!" exclamó Sora sobresaltado al mismo tiempo que la tinta sintiente, tras asumir varias formas semihumanas **(1)** , se aseguraba de cercar a los cinco jóvenes en un pequeño círculo.

-"¡¿Qué son esas cosas?!" preguntó el madoqua igual de sorprendido que el elegido mientras que éste y su amigo mago se preparaban para enfrentarse a las misteriosas criaturas en una batalla. No fue sino hasta que éstas revelaron sus emblemas coloridos en sus pechos que Sora supo el tipo de amenaza con la que estaban lidiando.

-"No puede ser… ¡ **sincorazones**!" declaró desconcertado por esta nueva forma de sus viejos enemigos, y que no reconocía de sus aventuras previas.

-"¿Sin-qué?" habló de nuevo el madoqua, confundido por la palabra que había escuchado (justo como reaccionaron sus dos compañeros ciervos); sólo Syaoran parecía haber comprendido la seriedad del problema en relación a esos monstruos negros viscosos basado en la reacción de su amigo.

-"Sólo busquen un lugar seguro mientras nos encargamos de ellos" les ordenó Sora y, sin perder más tiempo valioso, fue el primero en atacar a esta nueva especie de sincorazon hecha completamente de tinta negra, seguido de cerca por Syaoran con su espada en mano.

-"Es fácil decirlo que hacerlo" señaló el ciervo de agua chino de forma sarcástica mientras veía hacia el frente.

-"¡Cuatro de esas cosas ya están en nuestro camino!" añadió molesto ante la presencia de los sincorazones que bloqueaban su única ruta de escape.

-"De acuerdo, hasta aquí" declaró el madoqua decidido antes de chocar sus nudillos entre sí.

-"¿De qué rayos estás hablando **Rik**?"

-"Estoy diciendo que ya estoy cansado de todo esto. Primero esa **extraña luz blanca** en el centro comercial nos absorbe y luego aparecemos en este extraño lugar del cual no podemos escapar" les dijo a sus dos compañeros cérvidos, resumiendo en pocas palabras los eventos previos de su llegada a Shibuya.

-"Así que es hora de que ventile mi frustración golpeando a alguno de estos engendros" añadió conforme asumía su característica pose de pelea. Luego, como un peleador experimentado de kickboxing, logró conectar algunos puños y patadas en los cuerpos gelatinosos de los sincorazones.

-"Ese cabeza dura, ¿qué cree que hace?" musitó el ciervo de afro pelirrojo tratando de sonar lo más sensato posible respecto a su situación actual.

-"¡Aargh! ¡Yo tampoco pienso quedarme atrás!" exclamó el ciervo de los cayos alentado por las acciones del pequeño madoqua impulsivo.

-"¡Jo- **Joshua**!" espetó el sorprendido cérvido que veía a su compañero de cabello rubio usar sus poderosas patas en los costados inferiores de sus enemigos.

-"¿Es así como practicas fútbol todos los días?" comentó Rik de forma sarcástica.

-"¿Y tú le llamas a eso una buena patada? Mi abuela puede hacerlo mucho mejor" le respondió de vuelta Joshua jactanciosamente.

-"¡Ya verás cuando-!" alcanzó a decir el madoqua antes de ser interrumpido por el ciervo de agua chino que golpeó a los sincorazones con un tubo viejo oxidado.

-"¡ **Cassius**!" dijeron Rik y Joshua al unísono.

-"Ja…ja…les juro que si no salimos vivos de esta, jamás se los perdonaré" les advirtió entre jadeos.

-"¡Déjenoslos a nosotros!" exclamó Sora quien, seguido por Syaoran, terminaron de derrotar a los sincorazones de tinta restantes. Una vez hecho el trabajo de eliminarlos a todos, el grupo tuvo la oportunidad de relajarse un poco, siendo Sora el primero en expresar su satisfacción por haber concluido la batalla sin contratiempos.

-"Ja…ja…eso fue…" dijo el cansado elegido.

-"Intenso" finalizaron los tres cérvidos al mismo tiempo, completando la frase de Sora. Fue así como él, ellos y Syaoran pudieron estrechar sus vínculos de amistad; uno que los acompañaría por un largo tiempo, pues el viaje al mundo de Rik, Cassius y Joshua sería uno turbulento con enemigos más aterradores que los mismos sincorazones que acababan de enfrentar.

Más tarde ese mismo día, luego de que se hicieran las debidas presentaciones, Sora llevó a los tres jóvenes ciervos a la casa de Sorata y Arashi con la esperanza de que los dos no tuvieran problemas en aceptarlos en su hogar como ocurrió con Sora y Syaoran. Al final los dos accedieron sin oponerse en lo absoluto.

De acuerdo con la pareja, la ciudad usualmente se volvía el centro de ciertas actividades paranormales misteriosas como apariciones espirituales, demonios o monstruos. Debido a esto, los habitantes de Tokio tuvieron que aprender a lidiar con este tipo de situaciones inusuales diariamente. Incluso existían rumores de organizaciones secretas que operaban desde las sombras cuando estas actividades se salían de control y amenazaban al público general.

Esa noche, antes de dormir, Syaoran le reiteró a Sora la necesidad de conseguir un tablero mágico Rashinban para él. Sólo así tendrían un guía confiable a las irregularidades sobrenaturales en la ciudad y se evitarían tanta investigación sin rumbo alguno. El tiempo era clave en esta misión de detener la convergencia y al Tenebrarum que se aseguraba de completar este evento funesto a como diera lugar.

-"También están esas criaturas que enfrentamos hoy, los…sincorazones ¿no es así?" comentó el intranquilo joven mago, refiriéndose a los entes oscuros que aparecieron en la imprenta.

-"Sí, ellos se alimentan de los corazones de las personas para multiplicarse" le explicó el elegido por la llave de forma seria.

-"¿Los corazones de las personas?" repitió Syaoran con escepticismo, pero Sora sólo asintió con la cabeza.

-"Odiaría pensar que el Tenebrarum haya encontrado una manera de controlarlos" le confesó tanto indignado como preocupado.

-"Yo también" le dijo, coincidiendo con su declaración.

-"¡Ojojo, guau! ¡Una litera!" exclamó un alegre Rik en el momento en que sus ojos se fijaron en el gran espacio donde dormiría.

-"¡La mía es la de arriba!" declaró rápidamente Joshua apoderándose de la cama alta.

 _¡H-hey!_

-"La del medio tiene mi nombre" dijo Cassius de forma pretenciosa.

 _¡Espera qué!_

Si algo no había cambiado en la vida del joven madoqua peleador era su clara dificultad para competir contra los cérvidos que le doblaban en estatura. Incluso ahora en este extraño lugar, Rik seguía siendo el pequeño en un mundo de gigantes a su alrededor y debía prevalecer pese a su mala fortuna.

-"Lo siento Rik, ellos se te adelantaron" señaló Sora encogiéndose de hombros.

-"Como si fuera a aceptarlo. ¡Muy bien, exijo que uno de los dos me ceda su cama! De preferencia tú, Joshua" le replicó al risueño ciervo de los cayos que no parecía estar dispuesto a acceder a la petición de Rik. No hace falta decir que esa noche fue una de las más animadas para los dos jóvenes viajeros.

 **Mientras tanto,** en lo alto de un edificio en el centro de Shibuya, se abrió un portal dimensional del cual emergió un curioso hombre alto y bien fornido; de extraño peinado negro puntiagudo y vestimenta negra con dogi rojo. A simple vista de su semblante, parecía que esta persona era alguien a quien no se debía tomar a la ligera.

-"Así que las esferas terminaron en este lugar" dijo con voz monótona. "Las encontraré antes que los demonios hagan de las suyas con ellas" añadió antes de que desapareciera de la azotea en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

* * *

 **Saludos a todos desde la comodidad de sus hogares. Aprovecho esta oportunidad para traerles la tan esperada continuación del capitulo anterior luego de que aprovechara estos días de resguardo contra el Covid19 para corregir capítulos viejos, mejorar ideas y recolectar más contenido nuevo que pueda agregar a este fanfic (lo cual hice exitosamente). Sin más que decir, traten de cuidar su salud y bienestar lo mejor posible. Nos vemos!**

REFERENCIAS

 ***Blob:** Disney Heroes Battle Mode


End file.
